El Hilo Rojo - Epílogo: Una segunda oportunidad
by Starebelle
Summary: Después de que Kagome y Sesshomaru fueran víctimas de Naraku, tienen que aprender a vivir con el peso de no volver a verse hasta que ese momento llegue. Todo eso se suma a las constantes interferencias de Inuyasha para recuperar el amor de Kagome ahora que sabe que está a punto de perderla y de dos desconocidos que la acechan en la época actual.
1. Dos extraños

¡ESTE FIC ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE 'EL HILO ROJO' ASÍ QUE SI NO LO LEÍSTE O NO LO TERMINASTE TODAVÍA, TE RECOMIENDO QUE LO HAGAS O NO COMPRENDERÁS LA HISTORIA Y SOBRE TODO TE SPOILEARÁS MUCHAS COSAS!

Capítulo uno: Dos extraños

La campana sonó con estruendo y los alumnos se levantaron de sus escritorios como palomas revoltosas al vuelo. Kagome, que se había quedado dormida sobre el pupitre, fue la última en ponerse de pie mientras guardaba sus cosas con torpeza. Sus amigas la rodearon y le sonrieron con amabilidad, estaban preparándose para los exámenes, pero sin embargo se veían radiantes, no así Kagome que tenía un pésimo aspecto y apenas había logrado dormir la noche anterior para poder estudiar algo.

―¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora Kagome?―le preguntó Yuka mientras la ayudaba a guardar las cosas en su mochila.

―Pues... seguir estudiando... pero no en mi casa, no puedo estudiar con Inuyasha allí.

Las demás chicas intercambiaron miradas.

―¿Por qué no?

―Me distrae ―respondió Kagome poniéndose la mochila sobre los hombros y adoptando un ligero tono de mal humor. ―No saben lo molesto que puede ser a veces... y más ahora...

Ayumi negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba:

― ¿Volvieron a pelearse?

―Algo así―respondió la joven y suspiró con gran pesadez―. Ahora que es consciente que me gusta su hermano mayor no deja de molestarme con eso...

Sus amigas exhalaron un gritito de sorpresa.

―¿¡Acaso olvidaste contar ese pequeño detalle!?―exclamó Eri y la tomó por los hombros.

―¡Ya mismo necesitamos hablar del asunto!―propuso Yuka.

―¿Es necesario?―preguntó Kagome y volvió a suspirar― realmente necesito este momento para estudiar chicas, pero si quieren podemos hablar en otra ocasión.

Sus amigas parecieron preocupadas pero finalmente aceptaron su decisión y prefirieron dejarla volver a su casa sin molestarla más. Kagome realmente no deseaba seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que tenía a un Inuyasha que todo el tiempo la estaba molestando por ello, cuando no lanzaba comentarios que la indignaban, la observaba fijamente como si deseara que por medio de un poder telepático la hiciera cambiar de parecer o algo por el estilo. Y es que Inuyasha se oponía rotundamente a la posibilidad de que Kagome se marchara de su lado para irse con Sesshomaru a quien sabe dónde, entre las montañas o en medio del bosque, rodeada de peligros y vagando por la vida en busca de comida y refugio, cuidando a dos niños molestos y soportando al esbirro antipático de Jaken.

Kagome, mientras caminaba, sonrió amargamente al pensar en todos los argumentos de Inuyasha en contra de Sesshomaru, ni siquiera ella sabía que le deparaba el destino, no es como si hubiera hablado mucho con el Youkai luego de aquella última visita de él cuando se le acercó y le besó la frente con esa ternura tan extraña del demonio. Y si bien Kagome lo extrañaba a horrores, sabía que era peligroso volverse a ver por el accidente con Naraku.

Giró en una esquina, se dirigía a una cafetería no muy lejos de su casa, pero lo suficiente lejos como para que Inuyasha no la encontrara por medio de su olor, sabía que de todas formas, el fuerte olor a café escondería su aroma y el Hanyou no se aparecería por los alrededores. Tomó asiento en una de las esquinas alejadas del negocio, sacó los libros y comenzó a leer.

Pero por más que lo intentara, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para darse el lujo de poner la mente en blanco y estudiar algo de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. La insistencia de Inuyasha sobre el asunto de Sesshomaru la estaba saturando y necesitaba acabar con ese martirio de una vez. Mientras pasaba las hojas solamente rememoraba lo egoísta que resultaba de su parte no permitirle a ella llevar una vida con quien ella quería, que mientras él se daba el lujo de huir en medio de la noche con Kikyo, ella no podía ni siquiera soñar con una vida junto con Sesshomaru solo porque él no estaba de acuerdo. Arrugó la hoja mientras la pasaba y frunció el entrecejo, era imposible no desear que Inuyasha desapareciera de la faz del mundo y el tiempo por tan solo unos instantes, que le diera la paz necesaria para despejar su mente.

Al final decidió levantarse y salir de la cafetería después de pagar la gran taza de café que se había pedido para poder despertarse por completo y abrió la puerta, todavía refunfuñando y salió. Sin embargo, no se había percatado que otra persona estaba entrando y se chocó con ella. Muchos libros cayeron al suelo, tanto suyos como los de la otra persona.

Ambos se agacharon a juntarlos intercambiando disculpas, aunque el joven que ella chocó fue mucho más rápido y juntó la mayoría de ellos antes que Kagome y se los entregó luego de echarles un rápido vistazo. Ella lo observó con detenimiento. Se trataba de un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdosos un poco más alto que ella pero que tendría su misma edad. Él le sonrió con amabilidad mientras le extendía los libros.

―Así que estudias historia―comentó el joven y ella le asintió un poco.

―Tengo un importante examen la próxima semana.

―¿De verdad? ¡Yo también!― dijo con entusiasmo el joven, y ella observó de reojo el uniforme que tenía, era de un colegio de la zona.― La época feudal.

―Ohh... ―Kagome asintió― yo tuve ese ayer, lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar para los demás.

―¡Ni yo!― el chico se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar a un cliente que entraba a la tienda― en mi casa hacen demasiado ruido como para concentrarme.

Kagome sonrió con un poco de pena.

―Me pasa exactamente lo mismo ―dijo y se encogió de hombros.― Espero que tengas un poco más de suerte que yo de todos modos.

El joven asintió y le devolvió una amable sonrisa antes de decirle adiós y entrar a la cafetería, ella se marchó en la dirección contraria.

Al llegar a su casa, se alegró de que su madre le comunicara que Inuyasha había decidido volverse al Sengoku, aparentemente se había dado por vencido y le estaba brindando un poco de tregua. Debido a esto, se dio el lujo de arrojarse a su cama y durmió hasta el próximo día.

A la mañana siguiente, un suspiro fue todo lo que se escuchó en el cuarto, seguido de unos pasos y al final la puerta que se abrió de un estrepitoso golpe. La joven cargaba la gran mochila amarilla, que era el doble de tamaño de lo normal, sobre los hombros. Su hermano la observó con asombro.

―¿Ya te vas hermana? ¿Tan rápido?

Ella asintió, un poco de mal humor.

―Inuyasha está esperándome afuera. No ha parado de golpearme la ventana desde la madrugada.

―¿Por qué no lo invitas a pasar? ―preguntó la madre de la joven apareciendo desde la cocina cuando ella bajaba las escaleras.

―No, gracias mamá, tenemos prisa.

Kagome abrió la puerta y la recibió un chico alto, de cabello blanco y largo, con dos orejas de perro que coronaban su cabeza y se movían rápidas de atrás hacia adelante mientras contemplaban el molesto semblante de la joven de cabello negro y alborotado que no parecía muy a gusto con su presencia.

―Dijiste que serían dos días... no cuatro ―refunfuñó Inuyasha.

―Lo lamento, necesitaba ponerme al día con mis estudios ―respondió ella un poco tajante― sabes que necesito esto.

―¡Keh!―él se cruzó de brazos mientras la seguía hasta el viejo pozo que se encontraba detrás de la casa de Kagome, ella se arrojó por el pozo primero e Inuyasha se paró al borde a observar cómo la oscuridad la absorbía, seguido de una luz violácea. Entonces agregó, para que no lo oyera, entre dientes― ¿Qué sentido tiene si de todos modos te quedarás en el Sengoku con Sesshomaru?

Dicho esto, saltó al pozo y salió del otro lado con agilidad, posando ambos pies sobre el verde césped que todavía seguido bañado por el rocío de la noche anterior.

―¡Abajo!― le gritó Kagome mientras se alejaba de él, a paso acelerado y fuerte.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían peleado con Kagome luego de lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica noche con Naraku, cuando el demonio la había atacado habiéndose transformado en Sesshomaru para engañarla e intentar matarla. Cuando Inuyasha descubrió que el verdadero Sesshomaru no tenía nada que ver, había ido detrás de Naraku en vano, puesto que no lo había hallado. Lo que Inuyasha no se había percatado, era que el lazo que Kagome y Sesshomaru habían formado durante tanto tiempo se había estrechado hasta tal punto que ella se había enamorado de él, y desde que se enteró que ambos tenían un pacto de vivir juntos una vez que derrotaran a Naraku, él se moría de celos por dentro. Había escuchado a Kagome contárselo a Sango una noche y, tras pedirle explicaciones a Kagome a gritos, ella solo se negó a contarle algo del asunto y desde entonces retomaron su relación conflictiva.

Inuyasha alzó la cara de entre el verde pasto y la observó con recelo.

―¡Es la verdad! ―le gritó mientras la veía marcharse, pero ella simplemente optó por ignorarlo esta vez.

Kagome llegó a regañadientes a la cabaña donde se encontraban sus amigos. Todos ellos la recibieron sonrientes y añorando ponerse finalmente en marcha, Shipo en particular saltó a sus brazos y la abrazó con ternura mientras exclamaba:

―¡Te extrañamos Kagome!

―Ahora que ya estas finalmente aquí, podemos ir en busca de los últimos fragmentos― dijo Sango y Miroku asintió.

―Y por fin dejaremos de soportar a Inuyasha― agregó el monje con un tono de agotamiento.

―¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?― preguntó Kagome bajando al zorrito de entre los brazos y devolviéndole una mirada de enojo.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

―Ya sabes, los celos.

―Oh―respondió su amiga, con falsa sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha, cubierto de pasto y barro, corría la cortina de la puerta cabaña y los fulminaba a todos con la mirada― ya marchémonos―les ordenó y acto seguido dio media vuelta y se marchó como si dentro de la cabaña hubiera olido la peste.

―¡Que mandón!― exclamó el demonio zorro ofendido―. ¡De verdad Inuyasha, últimamente estas de un humor de perros!

―――――

Sin embargo, mientras se hallaban en su camino por derrotar a los nuevos secuaces de Naraku, se cruzaron con el lobo Kouga que viajaba junto con su manada, él era uno de los pocos que todavía poseía los fragmentos en sus piernas completamente intactos y Kagome sabía que él pronto sería el siguiente blanco de Naraku. Al demonio lobo, al ver a Kagome y a sus amigos, le brillaron los ojos con intensidad.

―Keh, mira a quien tenemos aquí... como si ya no fuera suficiente...―masculló Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

―No debería interesarte ya― murmuró Sango lanzándole una mirada de hielo a Inuyasha.

Kouga se acercó a la joven de negros cabellos y le sonrió con ternura, Kagome se ruborizó inmediatamente cuando la tomó por las manos y se le acercó como era de costumbre en él.

―¿Qué tal le ha ido a mi mujer todo este tiempo?― preguntó con un tono de voz meloso.

―¡Suéltala tú...!―exclamó Inuyasha mientras se precipitaba hacia ellos, pero Miroku lo sostuvo por el brazo.

―No es momento de comportarse de esta forma, Inuyasha, déjala a ella que solucione sus propios problemas con Kouga ―le aconsejó Miroku con severidad.

El Hanyou le devolvió una mirada de enojo al monje, pero luego sus ojos se suavizaron y sus orejas cayeron a ambos lados de su cabeza. No podía aceptarlo, la idea de que Kagome se le estuviera escurriendo de entre los dedos así era inconcebible... y odiaba verla rodeado de otro ser... y si la presencia de Kouga le molestaba, menos podría imaginarse viendo a su hermano acosarla de esa forma.

―Hola Kouga... ―murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa, tratando de pensar al mismo tiempo como salir de esa incómoda situación.

―¿Cómo te encuentras ahora que sabes que la batalla final está tan cerca? ―preguntó el lobo.

―Bien... supongo.

―Momento― se detuvo Kouga y alzó los azules ojos a Inuyasha que se encontraba fulminándolo con la mirada pero sostenido de un brazo por el monje― que extraño que tu cachorro no haya venido a ladrarme.

―¡A quién le llamas cachorro!― ladró Inuyasha y comenzó a forcejear con Miroku para que lo liberara.

―Ah... eso... es que... ―Kagome se ruborizó un poco más cuando se volteó al oír como Miroku le repetía a Inuyasha que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia.

―¿Finalmente ha aceptado nuestro amor?― indagó, los ojos del lobo resplandecieron y le rodeó la cintura para acercarse un poco más a él.

―¡No es eso es que...!― trató de replicar ella, alzando ambas manos para interponerlas entre ambos.

En aquel momento, una estela plateada cayó desde el cielo, levantando una fuerte ráfaga de polvo, hojas y pasto que se arremolinó entre Kouga y Kagome con tanta fuerza que los apartó con el sonido de un estruendo. Kouga alzó la vista al remolino que adoptó la forma de un demonio alto, imponente, de una majestuosidad que pocas veces los presentes habían contemplado en sus vidas.

Kagome exhaló un grito ahogado. No cabía en su asombro que, en vez de ser Inuyasha quien se interpusiera esta vez entre ella y Kouga, fuera Sesshomaru quien interviniera y estuviera observando con esa mirada amenazante al demonio lobo que no se dejó intimidar en lo más mínimo.

―Oh, eres tu... ―murmuró Kouga― nos volvemos a encontrar.

Sesshomaru tan solo entornó los ojos con severidad.

―Aparta tus garras de ella― masculló con firmeza.

El lobo automáticamente palideció y parpadeó un par de veces sin poder comprender con entereza lo que estaba presenciando en aquel instante. Ante esto, Kagome tan solo se sonrojó y frunció el entrecejo, pero no acotó nada, en cambio la mandíbula de Inuyasha se había desencajado, en ningún momento había logrado detectar el aroma de Sesshomaru si es que los había estado siguiendo, ni mucho menos sus rápidos movimientos hacia donde ellos se encontraban. No había posibilidad de negar que su maldito hermano había recuperado sus poderes por completo, si no es que ya se había vuelto incluso más poderoso que antes.

―Vaya, esto es una sorpresa ―murmuró Sango y sonrió.

―Ya veo... ―Kouga arrugó el entrecejo y se sonó los puños― conque de eso se trata, Kagome tiene otro cachorro.

A diferencia de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ni siquiera se vio afectado ni ofendido por ese comentario que, en algún otro momento de su existencia, podría haber ocasionado la muerte inmediata del lobo.

―Esto es suficiente... ―Kagome rodeó a Sesshomaru y observó a los dos demonios tratando de apaciguar las aguas entre ambos― escucha Kouga... no tengo el más mínimo deseo que ustedes se peleen.

Sesshomaru desvió momentáneamente aquella mirada dorada y fulminante a Kagome, ella de inmediato cambió su tonalidad, su expresión, hasta parecía como si su propio olor se alterara. Kouga podía incluso percibir cómo se le aceleraba el pulso a la joven humana bajo aquella mirada del Youkai. Él también la miró, luego volvió al demonio y dio un paso adelante hacia Sesshomaru, lo sentía en su aroma, lo percibía con todos sus demás sentidos: nunca podría ser rival para ese demonio perro tan poderoso, ya había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarlo una vez, no directamente, pero ya había experimentado esa sensación. Sabía que ni siquiera Inuyasha podría ganarle, y sabía que, lamentablemente, ahora que Kagome había caído en las garras de Sesshomaru, él ya no tendría más que hacer.

―Quiero que sepas que nunca te dejaré ir, Kagome― le recordó Kouga, observándola con aquellos ojos azules y profundos, la joven se mordió el labio un tanto nerviosa, si él seguía hablando así frente a Sesshomaru, no podría asegurar su bienestar―. Nos veremos en el campo de batalla entonces ―anunció finalmente para despedirse y se marchó junto con el resto de su manada.

Todo quedó sumido en un profundo silencio que los abatió por unos largos segundos. Sesshomaru cortó el silencio, preparando para marcharse nuevamente, a lo que Kagome con rapidez lo sujetó de la manga suelta del brazo que Inuyasha le había cortado. El demonio se detuvo y volvió a mirarla, parecía no tener el menor interés en quedarse a su lado, parecía como si estuviera huyendo de ella, pero a ella no le interesaba, quería y anhelaba tenerlo nuevamente a su lado, al menos por un par de minutos después de... semanas... o meses de no verlo.

―Sesshomaru... ―murmuró, sabía que él tenía todos los sentidos puestos en ella― necesitaba volver a verte.

La voz de Kagome se quebró, no le importaba que el Youkai la considerara débil o frágil como una pluma, ella lo había extrañado y lo había soñado cada noche desde su despedida. Anhelaba con todo su ser que llegara el día para derrotar a Naraku y así tener la posibilidad de volver a contar con su presencia, o de su grácil caminar a su lado, tan solo haciéndole compañía en el delicado silencio de la noche.

―Debo irme― le respondió este, con un tono un poco más suave a como le había hablado a Kouga y, una vez más, ocasionó que se levantara una fuerte ventisca a su alrededor cuando finalmente se marchó.

Y una vez más, reinó el silencio, los ojos de Kagome se empañaron pero los limpió con el dorso de su manga lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie la viera, sin embargo, cuando volteó la vista a sus amigos, Inuyasha la estaba contemplando con una mezcla de odio y dolor antes de soltarse del agarre de Miroku de un tirón y comenzó a caminar delante de todos ellos sin pronunciar una palabra.

――――

―¿Por qué te marchaste así, Kouga? ―preguntó uno de los miembros de la manada a su alfa ― ¿Acaso te has dado por vencido?

El lobo tan solo sonrió de lado, se habían adelantado ya muchísimo al otro grupo y se dirigían a las montañas para reabastecerse y retomar el camino.

―Hay batallas que uno simplemente tiene perdidas antes de emprenderlas ―respondió él, el tono de su voz se denotaba pesado, triste, como un lamento.

Sus compañeros no respondieron pero intercambiaron miradas, nunca habían visto a Kouga así, abatido por el desamor como en aquel entonces. Posiblemente este era el final de su obsesión por aquella mujer.

―――――

Después de una semana y ya agotados por la lucha, habían logrado recuperar otro fragmento más de la perla de Shikón que uno de los secuaces de Naraku portaba consigo. El grupo había decidido retomar el camino de regreso a la aldea de Kaede para que Kagome, además, pudiese volver a su época y rendir sus exámenes de una vez.

Después del encuentro con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha apenas le había dirigido la palabra a Kagome, y ella tan solo optó por mantener la distancia que ahora los separaba por el bien de ambos. Sango le había comentado que entendiera los sentimientos de Inuyasha ya que era la primera vez que la veía a ella junto con su hermano y que la visión lo había golpeado tanto como seguramente a ella le había dolido verlo con Kikyo.

Y sobre Kikyo... hacía mucho que no había rastro, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Esa tarde, antes de volverse para su época, Kagome se sentó al borde del pozo. Estaba lloviendo copiosamente y, por suerte, ella llevaba consigo su paraguas para resguardarse tenía esperanzas de no tener que volver a utilizarlo en su época puesto que por lo general no había correlación entre el clima a ambos extremos del pozo. Observó a su alrededor y sonrió con cierta pena.

―Estás aquí, ¿cierto? ―preguntó a la nada.

No obtuvo respuesta, no esperaba tenerla tampoco. Tan solo jugueteó con el mango del paraguas y al final lo cerró para colocarlo sobre el césped.

―Sé que debes estar mojándote, tómalo como un obsequio para regresar cuando yo me vaya― volvió a hablar, a la nada y hacia ningún punto en particular, ya que nunca podría predecir en dónde se encontraba.

Se puso de pie y, antes de marcharse, le dio un último vistazo al lluvioso bosque que se alzaba a su alrededor, luego optó por marcharse entrando al pozo.

De inmediato, Sesshomaru se acercó a la precaria construcción de madera por la que la joven se había marchado, sus pisadas apenas se oían sobre los grandes charcos que se habían formado en el suelo. El cabello largo le goteaba y también la ropa, pero eso no era algo que le molestara en lo más mínimo. Sabía que ya no había posibilidades de que pudiera volverse a enfermar. Tan solo se agachó para tomar el objeto que ella le había dejado, un extraño fajo de tela con dibujos de flores que parecía difícil de abrir. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, pero prefirió conservar el objeto, no sería la primera vez que se quedaba con pertenencias de ella. Lo acercó a su nariz y el aroma a ella le llenó los pulmones como si fuese una droga. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginarla como si se encontrara todavía allí, frente a él.

Abrió los ojos y se volteó cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

―¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?

El Hanyou lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

―¿Cómo te atreves a robármela de esa forma?― lo desafió, luego se percató del paraguas que tenía en la mano ―¿Cómo eres capaz de perseguir a una humana como persigues a Kagome? ¿¡Qué quieres de ella!?

Sesshomaru, al notar que los ojos de Inuyasha estaban fijos en el paraguas mientras que apretaba los puños de rabia, prefirió guardarse el objeto entre la ropa y devolverle otra mirada seria.

―No tengo intenciones de pelear contigo si eso es lo que buscas.

―¡Pero tú lo has estado buscando desde hace tiempo Sesshomaru! ―Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo mientras gruñía ―¡Si tanto muestras preocuparte por Kagome como yo solía hacerlo, entonces muéstrame que realmente te importa o sólo la estas utilizando!

Sesshomaru observó primero el peligroso filo del arma, luego volvió a observar a su hermano.

―Solo los débiles necesitan demostrarle a los demás de lo que son capaces, Inuyasha ―le respondió― por lo que yo no necesito demostrarte nada en absoluto.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero Inuyasha no iba a aceptarlo, no podía seguir dejando que su medio hermano hiciera de las suyas como se le diera la gana y le quitara todo lo que tenía, porque Kagome le importaba, tanto o más que Kikyo... y perderla a ella sería lo mismo que fue perderla a Kikyo originalmente... su hermano no la merecía en lo más mínimo y él iba a hacer todo lo posible por evitar que se la arrebatara, incluso si tenía que matarlo.

El Hanyou se abalanzó sobre su hermano con la espada en alto, pero Sesshomaru se volteó en el momento exacto y esquivó su ataque con una agilidad desmesurada, mientras que al mismo tiempo lo sujetaba por el cuello y lo mantenía en alto. Inuyasha forcejeó y trató de volver a alzar la espada y arremeter nuevamente, pero Sesshomaru lo estaba ahorcando con tanta fuerza que apenas podía moverse.

Después de unos segundos, lo soltó y el Hanyou cayó al suelo de bruces sujetándose el cuello adolorido.

―No deseo matarte tampoco, solo porque eso la haría llorar... y tú ya la has hecho llorar suficiente―aseguró el Youkai y retomó su camino.

Inuyasha lo caló con la mirada, estaba anonadado y furioso, él era invencible y no había forma en la que pudiera recuperar a su Kagome... era un final sin salida... y ya casi la había perdido para siempre. Golpeó el suelo con el puño y el agua que se había acumulado en el charco se elevó y lo salpicó. Pero no le importaba, todo lo que ocupaba su mente desde que se había enterado de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos era... era que Kagome podría ser feliz... y él no era quien causara esa felicidad... nunca había logrado causarle felicidad...

Una lágrima revoltosa rodó por la mejilla del Hanyou, cayó y se mezcló con el agua del charco.

¿Era demasiado tarde ya?

――――

Esa tarde, Kagome volvió a la cafetería al salir del colegio, no es que esta vez lo necesitara puesto que ya no contaba con la presencia de Inuyasha, pero al sacar todos los libros que había llevado para la clase de ese día, se había percatado de que le faltaba uno de ellos. Pensó que seguramente se habían mezclado con los del joven que se había chocado en la puerta hacía una semana atrás, por lo que decidió ir allí y buscarlo para poder pedirle su libro.

En efecto, cuando entró e inspeccionó la cafetería, lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar que ella frecuentaba, al fondo para que las voces no lo molestaran. Se acercó al joven pelirrojo que se encontraba sumido en la lectura, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano. No se había percatado de que ella se encontraba a su lado hasta que ella habló:

―Um, ¿hola?

El joven alzó la vista a ella y le sonrió con cierta sorpresa.

―¡Hola de nuevo! No esperaba encontrarte después de una semana.

Ella asintió.

―Claro... es que estuve enferma y... bueno no podía salir de mi casa ―se apresuró en decir recurriendo a una de las típicas excusas de su abuelo.

―Oh.. Que mal― murmuró el joven, pero luego le sonrió― toma asiento por favor, te invito algo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

―Por favor, no quiero molestar solo vine por mi libro.

―Insisto ―dijo el chico a lo que ella finalmente accedió y se sentó frente a él― sobre tu libro... si, ¿este?― preguntó mientras se lo extendía, era exactamente el que estaba leyendo segundos antes de que ella lo interrumpiera.

Kagome asintió.

―He estado viniendo aquí todos los días esperando encontrarte y al final me entretuve mucho leyéndolo, es muchísimo mejor de los que me dieron a mi... y tus anotaciones en los márgenes son de gran ayuda.

La joven rio y se sonrojó un poco ante el elogio.

―Te lo agradezco.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Kagome, ¿y tú?

―Koji― respondió el joven ―¿Te interesaría que estudiásemos juntos?― le propuso luego de un par de segundos con otra cálida sonrisa ―de verdad me sería de mucha ayuda ahora que soy consciente de lo mucho que sabes sobre el tema.

―Pues... ―respondió Kagome dubitativa, pero justo en aquel entonces apareció uno de los mozos y le acercó una gran taza de café―… de acuerdo, supongo que podré quedarme un rato.

Pasadas un par de horas, el café comenzó a vaciarse y el sol, a bajar cada vez más. Koji y Kagome se sumergieron tanto en la temática de sus próximos exámenes que habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero luego de eso también comenzaron a hablar un poco de sus vidas y a conocerse un poco mejor. Por ejemplo, Koji le contó que vivía con su hermano no muy lejos de allí y que se habían mudado hacía muy poco y que le gustaban mucho las golosinas (incluso en aquel momento estaba acompañando uno de sus cafés con un trozo de pastel).

―Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa― se ofreció Koji cuando al final Kagome se alarmó por la hora que era.

―De acuerdo― le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron por la ya oscura calle hasta la casa de la joven, que no se encontraba tan lejos, y la saludó antes de que ella entrara a su casa y cerrara la puerta. Ambos habían acordado volver a encontrarse pronto en la misma cafetería, Kagome se sentía bastante positiva respecto del rencuentro con Koji, posiblemente tendría un nuevo amigo en su mundo, cosa que no era muy normal apartando a sus tres amigas que ya la fastidiaban más que nada todo el día preguntándole por Inuyasha.

Cuando Koji se aseguró de que Kagome ya había entrado, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia su hogar, sin embargo, al doblar la esquina se topó con una figura que lo estaba esperando junto a una de las paradas de autobus. Koji arrugó la frente y se acercó al hombre refunfuñando.

―Te dije que no salieras, que yo tenía todo controlado― le reprochó al hombre que lo doblaba en altura.

Él tan solo sonrió un poco.

―Al fin la encontramos.

CONTINUARÁ

――――

¡Buenas noches!

Si... finalmente decidí cumplir el deseo de muchos y aquí estoy con un cierre a la historia del Hilo Rojo, tomen esto como un regalo de mi parte ya que me pidieron incansablemente por un año que continuara esta historia sobre la vida de Sesshomaru y Kagome luego de los eventos de mi anterior fic y aquí está, haré algo un poco más extenso que un epílogo, pero tampoco me tomarán muchos capítulos. Tengo cinco planeados por el momento, aunque no afirmo ni niego que se puedan extender.

¡Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten este comienzo de la parte final de hilo rojo!

Starebelle


	2. Revelaciones

**_Capítulo 2:_**_Revelaciones_

―Amo bonito, al fin ha regresado― se alegró Jaken al verlo entrar a la cabaña abandonada que estaban utilizando de refugio.

La lluvia era estruendosa, pero tanto Rin como Kohaku ya se habían quedado dormidos mientras esperaban a Sesshomaru que había llegado en medio de la noche. Él observó a ambos niños y luego a su esbirro con una extraña paz en su expresión que al pequeño demonio verde le extrañó.

―Amo... ¿puedo preguntarle qué es eso?

Jaken señaló el paraguas que Sesshomaru llevaba sobre la cabeza, él solo lo cerró como había visto a Kagome hacerlo y lo dejó mojado en el suelo sin responder una palabra.

Jaken se acercó al objeto para olerlo. Tenía un fuerte olor a humano, especialmente a esa detestable humana que su amo perseguía hacía meses. A Jaken seguía sin hacerle nada de gracia que su amo se hubiese encaprichado con ese humano, puesto que ya no había nada que lo uniera a ella por medio del hilo rojo que antes lo obligaba a poseer esa mágica atracción.

Ahora era la voluntad del amo vigilarla y protegerla, era algo mucho más poderoso, contra lo que Jaken no podía luchar esta vez, sabía que ahora mucho menos podría hacerlo entrar en razón. Le lanzó otra mirada de desprecio al objeto que el amo había traído, el paraguas goteaba y se veía indefenso.

―Si te atreves a tocarlo, Jaken, te mataré― lo amenazó Sesshomaru con la voz de hielo.

El pequeño youkai se irguió con rapidez y asintió nervioso.

―¿Cuál es n-nuestro siguiente movimiento, amo?―preguntó entre tartamudeos.

Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó contra una pared.

―Hace poco sentí la presencia de Naraku desviarse hacia el oeste, por lo que es muy probable que esté intentando tenderme una trampa específicamente a mí.

Jaken exhaló un grito ahogado.

―¿Sospecha que planea atacar sus tierras, amo bonito?

El gran Youkai entrecerró los ojos.

―Lo percivo como una amenaza especialmente hacia mi... pero logrará hacerme caer de nuevo.

――――

En unas tierras del noroeste, en particular en una vieja casona, la oscuridad se había apoderado del edificio y llegaba mezclarse con el aliento de Kagura. La mujer había sucumbido ante su amo y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para erguirse y salir de su celda; Naraku le había perdonado la vida, pero tal vez la había dejado en un estado incluso más lamentable que la muerte. Ella había sido quien, tras haber ido tras Sesshomaru, lo había alertado de la trampa que Naraku les había tendido a él y a Kagome.

A lo lejos, escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban lentamente y bajaban las escaleras hasta el sótano donde ella se encontraba. Se trataba de Kanna, que con regularidad la visitaba para asegurarse que ella no se había escapado.

―¿Cuáles son los próximos planes de Naraku?― preguntó Kágura, con un cierto dejo de desprecio en la voz ―¿Por qué nos hemos trasladado nuevamente?

―No puedo decírtelo ―le respondió Kanna―. Pero el amo desea verte.

―¿A mi?― ella rio con ironía― ¿Qué podría querer de mi?

Kanna solo se acercó a la celda y la abrió con facilidad, liberando a su hermana que se incorporó con pesadez y comenzó a seguir a la niña de cabello blanco por las escaleras. Naraku la había despojado de sus armas, por lo que estaba completamente indefensa ante él. No podría atacarlo por más que lo deseara.

El demonio mitad bestia la estaba esperando, la contempló con aquellos pequeños ojos rojos que ardían como las llamas del infierno. Kagura le devolvió la mirada de odio, este hombre no deseaba matarla de una vez, todavía la mantenía con vida seguramente con la intención de reservarla para algo más. Ya sabía que ella tenía planes de traicionarlo, pero en ese momento, Kagura no podía pensar en nada más que pudiera ayudarla contra él.

Sesshomaru era el único que ella había creído capaz de ayudarla, un demonio que la comprendería y, a pesar de que tenía sus propios intereses, sería quien le diera la libertad. Pero él ya no pensaba en ella, ahora tenía otro objetivo en vista, esa humana despreciable que Naraku también detestaba.

―Dime Kagura... ¿Sabías que el hilo rojo ya no afecta la vida de Sesshomaru?― preguntó Naraku, desviando la vista hacia la mampara que daba a los jardines del palacio.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sinceramente, desde que Hakudoshi la había atrapado, había permanecido encerrada en aquella celda y solamente sabía por Kanna que los planes de Naraku no habían resultado, y que él estaba furioso por eso. Pero aparentemente él no tenía intenciones de abandonar los intentos por destruir a Sesshomaru por la espalda.

―Entonces ya ha vuelto a ser poderoso... ―murmuró Kagura, Naraku la caló con la vista, ella solo sonrió de lado.

Todavía tenía esperanzas de que Naraku fuera derrotado en algún momento, solamente necesitaba tiempo.

―No por mucho.

Naraku se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió solo un par de pasos, le temía, y mucho.

―Cuando fui a buscar a esa mujer... a Kagome, ella salía de un viejo pozo en las afueras de la aldea donde vivía Kikyo...― murmuró el demonio―, allí es de donde ella proviene, la Perla de Shikón llegó a este mundo desde ese pozo.

Kagura parpadeó atónita.

―¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

El demonio alzó la mano hacia ella y la sujetó por las mejillas, apretándola con una fuerza amenazadora, ella gimió un poco y cerró los ojos de dolor.

―Necesito un último favor de tu parte para convencerme de no matarte.

Kagura abrió un poco los ojos, era imposible que Naraku siguiera confiando en ella en aquel momento, o que volviera a confiar en ella. Algo estaba tramando, iba a usarla nuevamente sabiendo que ella era capaz de traicionarlo con el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

―¿Qué debo hacer?― preguntó apenas.

―Destruir la fuente que purifica la perla de Shikón.

Kagura rio.

―Eres un ingenuo en creer que Sesshomaru o alguno de sus amigos puedan permitírtelo.

Naraku sonrió solamente, Kagura paró de reir.

――――――

Habían intercambiado números telefónicos con Koji, y se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse al próximo día en la misma cafetería de siempre.

Hacía ya casi una semana que estaba en su época, Inuyasha no había aparecido ni un solo día. Eso la aliviaba en parte, significaba que había comprendido que ella necesitaba tiempo todavía para terminar sus exámenes... y que además le molestaba muchísimo que la atosigara con Sesshomaru.

Ya no tenía razón para seguir encontrándose con Koji en la cafetería, pero no le molestaba en absoluto estudiar con él, resultaba de ayuda e incluso la hacía olvidarse de sus problemas por un largo tiempo. Descubrió que la razón por la que Koji vivía solo con su hermano es porque sus padres habían fallecido hacía mucho tiempo y que no tenían a nadie más en el mundo.

―¿Y cómo lo lleva tu hermano?―preguntó Kagome, observándolo con cierta tristeza.

―Bien... ―murmuró él y desvió la vista― no le interesa mucho en realidad, nunca fue muy apegado a ellos, siempre ha sido de la clase de personas frías que parece no tener sentimientos.

―Todos tienen sentimientos― respondió ella y frunció un poco el entrecejo, recordó a Sesshomaru, cómo él parecía ser un ser frío, calculador, incluso cruel, pero que después de todo lo que había vivido, después de acercársele por tanto tiempo, había desarrollado un lado blando que ella nunca se había imaginado que poseería jamás.

Sesshomaru era solo un ser que nunca había recibido amor, no sabía lo que era, y eso era algo que ella quería enseñarle.

―¿Kagome?― Koji agitó una mano frente a su rostro, ella se sobresaltó.

―¿Q-Qué?― preguntó de repente al salir de su enseño.

―Estas soñando― dijo Koji y comenzó a reír, su risa sonaba estruendosa y un poco infantil, Kagome parpadeó un par de veces. ― ¿Pensabas en alguien en particular?

La joven se sonrojó. No quería tener esta conversación que siempre evitaba con sus amigas ahora con él, no con Koji, no quería que él se viera envuelto también en sus problemas con los hermanos perro.

―No... ― murmuró.

Koji alzó una ceja, pero no insistió.

―Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermano, tal vez puedas hacer algo con él.

―¿Hacer algo con él? ―repitió ella atónita ―Yo... no hago cosas con la gente.

Koji sonrió nuevamente.

―Pero eres de la clase de personas que puede sacar lo mejor de otros, Kagome. Incluso un ser tan frío y hostíl como mi hermano podría enamorarse de ti.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista a la taza de café que sostenía entre las manos.

―Gracias... supongo― respondió todavía muy avergonzada.

Esa tarde, después de la reunión que tenían con Koji, el volvió a ofrecerse para acompañarla a su casa, pero ella se negó amablemente porque había recordado que le había prometido a un amigo que le compraría dulces en un negocio en el centro de la ciudad. Koji le sonrió y, después de saludarse, se marchó hacia su casa. Kagome se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que Shippo le había pedido que le comprara porque pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños y, por más que estuvieran en el momento más crítico de su batalla con Naraku, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de darle un pequeño presente al niño zorro, y qué otra cosa que las golosinas que él amaba de la época actual.

El autobús la recogió en la parada, ella pagó el boleto y se sentó junto a la ventana, sacó uno de los libros que debía estudiar para su último examen y comenzó a leer. El interior estaba bastante vacío y silencioso, de a momentos nuevas personas subían y bajaban casi en silencio, lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos era el rugido del motor del autobús cuando volvía a arrancar. No falaba mucho para que llegara al centro de la ciudad, el asiento a su lado había permanecido vacío desde que había llegado. En un momento, alguien se sentó y ella se apartó un poco para no molestar al recién llegado. No se tomó el atrevimiento de mirarlo a la cara, pero desviando un poco la vista de su libro notó que por su forma tan refinada de vestir se trataba de un hombre unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba leyendo y de a ratos alzaba la vista a la ventana a su lado para corroborar que no se le pasara la parada donde debía bajarse.

No podía, sin embargo, evitar sentirse levemente incómoda. Sentía que el hombre sentado a su lado la miraba, no constantemente, pero sabía que se había tomado un par de segundos para observarla ni bien se había sentado, y que de a momentos volvía la vista a ella, y eso la incomodaba muchísimo. No sería la primera vez que un extraño hacía eso en un transporte público, pero esta vez... era diferente.

―Disculpe, mi reloj está averiado, ¿podría decirme la hora?

El corazón de la joven dio un salto. Conocía esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien.

No podía ser, era sumamente imposible que...

Miró al hombre, que le devolvió una mirada que no revelaba absolutamente nada. Lo observó con rapidez, nada, no había nada que pudiera asemejarse... no había un largo cabello plateado que le cayera sobre los hombros, no había orejas alargadas ni ojos dorados que encajaran con la voz que acababa de escuchar.

―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó el hombre, su voz era igual, o al menos muy parecida.

―N―no― dijo ella, y con rapidez ojeó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y respondió a su pregunta anterior.

―Gracias― respondió el hombre y volvió a mirar al frente.

Kagome, sin embargo, siguió respirando con fuerza, ese hombre no era Sesshomaru. No había forma, y aunque no podía negar que era irremediablemente apuesto, se trataba de un humano común y corriente.

―¿La asuste? ―murmuró el hombre, al contemplar por el rabillo del ojo, que ella estaba roja como un tomate.

―No... no es eso... ―respondió Kagome tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden― tan solo me ha recordado a alguien.

―¿Alguien? ―el hombre sonrió― ¿Alguien relevante?

Kagome tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco más.

―Un...

¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Qué eran ella y Sesshomaru? ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? Ni siquiera se habían besado. De repente sintió una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Habían prometido vivir juntos luego de que Naraku desapareciera... ¿Los hacía eso prometidos? Nunca nombraron algo sobre matrimonio... ¿Se casarían los demonios? No, Sesshomaru no se casaría con una humana definitivamente...

―Un conocido― terminó por decir, con un poco de tristeza.

―Veo... ―respondió el hombre y se puso de pie― esta es mi parada.

Kagome asintió y volvió a observarlo mientras se marchaba del asiento, tendría unos treinta años, era mucho mayor que ella. No negaba que, al ser ella la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, no hubieran reencarnaciones de seres que ella haya conocido en el Sengoku que ahora deambulaban por la época actual, incluso una vez le había parecido ver a una pareja que se les parecía mucho a Miroku y a Sango. Tal vez... esa sería la reencarnación de Sesshomaru... ¿Cómo un humano? ¿Tendrían los demonios su propia reencarnación?

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado mucho tiempo fantaseando con las diferentes reencarnaciones de cada una de las personas que conocía del otro lado del pozo, y terminó por saltearse su parada.

―――――

Cuando volvió al Sengoku al otro día, le entregó todos los caramelos al demonio zorro que le devolvió un abrazo de alegría. También le llevó un presente para cada uno de sus amigos, pero Inuyasha era el único que no estaba presente al momento de su regreso.

―No lo hemos visto desde que te marchaste a tu época, Kagome― le comentó Sango negando con la cabeza.

―Seguramente está de muy mal humor, por eso es que ni siquiera nos ha dirigido la palabra ni a nosotros― se quejó Shippo mientras masticaba un gran caramelo.

Kagome volvió a suspirar y salió de la cabaña. Era un bellísimo día, la lluvia había parado y los aldeanos habían salido a cultivar sus cosechas. El Sengoku era en verdad una época maravillosa y ella amaba vivir en ella casi tanto como amaba su hogar, si no más. No se iba a preocupar mucho por Inuyasha, sabía que el proceso de aceptación sobre lo que ella sentía por Sesshomaru sería algo muy complicado de asimilar por su parte, y pensaba darle todo el espacio que necesitaba. Si Inuyasha deseaba estar solo, entonces lo dejaría solo.

Aunque... se preguntó si la razón por la que se había desvanecido era porque tal vez Kikyo había vuelto a aparecer en los alrededores. De ser así...

...se alegraba de que él no estuviera solo.

Lamentablemente, Kagome no se equivocaba sobre Kikyo, pero Inuyasha no estaba con ella, sino que había estado buscándola incansablemente por los alrededores de la aldea con la impresión de que algo malo le estaba sucediendo. La presencia de la sacerdotisa se había debilitado tanto que Inuyasha se estaba preocupando, y cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome provenir del pozo de las almas, fue a donde se encontraban todos y les hizo saber sobre sus preocupaciones.

De forma automática todos se pusieron en marcha, Kagome no se había percatado de ello, pero era verdad, Kikyo se encontraba muy debilitada, y su presencia, antes fuerte y destacable, parecía tan débil como una brisa de verano.

Inuyasha no se equivocaba. No muy lejos, hacia el oeste, siguieron el rastro de Kikyo que comenzaba a mezclarse con el de Naraku formando una peligrosa danza de auras. Al presentir esto, Inuyasha comenzó a apurar el paso y los demás lo siguieron. Kagome nunca había visto esa expresión tan consternada en el Hanyou, no cabía duda de que esta vez se trataba de la vida de la misma Kikyo la que estaba en peligro.

Al llegar a donde se encontraban ella y Naraku, Inuyasha corrió a socorrerla, ya que él la había atrapado entre sus tentáculos y la había corrompido con la misma oscuridad que este emanaba. Kouga se les había unido en la pelea, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera la misma Kikyo debilitada, había logrado acabar en este encuentro a Naraku que se desvaneció en el aire cuando se vio amenazado.

Kikyo había perdido, su alma estaba aferrándose al cuerpo de barro del que estaba hecha a duras penas, y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para continuar caminando entre los vivos. Inuyasha la alzó en brazos y les pidió a los demás que les dieran un momento a solas. Kouga sujetó a Kagome del brazo con suavidad y caminó con ella para alejarse de los amantes mientras intentaba consolarla.

―No... llegué a hacer nada... fue todo tan rápido y...―sollozó Kagome, que hasta ese momento nunca se había imaginado que podría alguna vez lamentarse por Kikyo, el dolor de Inuyasha también era el suyo en aquel momento.

―Tranquila, hiciste todo lo que pudiste― murmuró Kouga mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

Ambos se sentaron a observar el atardecer, Sango, Kirara, Miroku y Shippo los imitaron no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

―Cuando derrotemos a Naraku... este sufrimiento se terminará― trató de consolarla el demonio lobo― verás que la muerte de Kikyo no fue en vano.

Kagome asintió.

―Claro que no.

―Y... podremos continuar con nuestras vidas con normalidad.

―Si... ―respondió ella con un sollozo.

―Todavía estás a tiempo de retractarte de todos modos.

Kagome lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No se esperaba que Kouga sacara ese tema en este preciso momento. Él pareció percatarse del silencio de Kagome y alzó la vista a la luna.

―Perdóname, a veces puedo ser un engreído... solo espero que seas feliz.

Ella asintió y ambos se fundieron en el silencio que le siguió a la muerte de la sacerdotisa.

―――――

―¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!?― Koji exclamó cuando su compañero le contó sobre los sucesos del día anterior― ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan poco cuidadoso!

El hombre se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa, con los brazos cruzadas y el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba las reprimendas del joven pelirrojo.

―No voy a aceptar órdenes de un zorro.

―¡Pero los zorros son mejores planeando que los perros! ¿Por qué crees que le he puesto tanto empeño a nuestro camuflaje Sesshomaru!

Koji gruñó y, con un simple ademán de sus manos, ambos cambiaron sus aspectos. Las orejas de ambos se alargaron y el cabello de Koji se volvió más anaranjado que antes, incluso le brotó una gran cola peluda. En cambio, al hombre que se encontraba observándolo desde el otro extremo de la mesa se le aclaró tanto el cabello que le quedó completamente plateado y se le formaron unas líneas púrpuras sobre las mejillas, así como también una luna amarilla sobre la frente.

―Es un gran desgaste de energía mantenernos así todo el tiempo... No era parte del plan que te encuentres a Kagome tan temprano.

Sesshomaru lo ignoró por completo. El zorro rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el sillón del que se había reincorporado hacía segundos atrás.

―¿Qué harás si ella descubre quiénes somos? ¿Cómo se los explicaremos?

―Mentir nunca fue parte de lo planeado ―respondió Sesshomaru y sorbió un poco del té que se había preparado ―Además no esperé miles de años para simplemente mantenerme alejado. El momento está cerca, no puedo dejar que se me escape.

―Ah... ―Shippo lo observó pensativo― es verdad... pero todavía falta una semana para eso.

―No pienso aparecerme como si nada sin habernos visto antes, eso la asustaría.

Sesshomaru desvió la vista que ahora se había tornado dorada hacia un rincón, sobre la que reposaba un antiguo paraguas color rojo con dibujos de flores tan gastados que apenas eran visibles, había perdido la cuenta de las veces él le había pedido al zorro que lo repare utilizando su magia, pero allí estaba, todavía funcional.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

―¿Todavía... después de todos estos años...?

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa.

―Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, Shippo.

――――――

Al volver a perder rastro de Naraku, no les quedó más remedio que regresar. Inuyasha no había pronunciado palabra desde entonces, y nadie se había atrevido a decirle absolutamente nada. No sabían cómo, no encontraban palabras para poder apaciguar el dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

Ya no tenía a Kikyo, Naraku se la había quitado...

El hanyou cerró las manos en puño, las garras se le clavaron en las palmas de las manos pero no le importó. Sentía impotencia, rabia, odio, la vida había sido muy injusta con él...

Ya no le quedaba nada, nada por lo que luchar, nada por quien seguir viviendo. No tenía más razones por las que derrotar a Naraku más que venganza y más venganza, una tras otra. Ni siquiera valía la pena en pensar sobre el futuro... ya Kikyo no estaría ahí para esperarlo así como Kagome esperaba a Sesshomaru... antes de que todo esto ocurriera, él todavía albergaba esperanzas de que una vez muerto Naraku, él retomaría su vida y sus planes con Kikyo... y en el caso de que ella no estuviera, tal vez con Kagome... si, sonaría injusto, pero si tenía que elegir, Kikyo estaba primero.

Pero ahora... ahora era otra cuestión. Una vez en la aldea, se alejó de sus amigos y se internó en el bosque donde reposó sobre uno de los árboles más altos. No había ni rastro de Sesshomaru alrededor, nada. Bajó la vista a la aldea, en particular a la cabaña de Kaede, donde se encontraba Kagome durmiendo. Respiró con pesadez... ahora ya no podía contar ni siquiera con ella... su hermano había cautivado su corazón y ya Kagome no le correspondía a él, con quien tanto tiempo habían pasado... ahora existía una pared invisible entre ellos, y esa pared la había construido el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

Se había quedado solo... solo...

Pero todavía no estaba todo perdido. Agachó las orejas y gruñó por lo bajo. No era tarde, aún no, todavía no habían derrotado a Naraku, y Sesshomaru no se había llevado a Kagome para que forme parte de su... "manada".

Pensar en eso lo asqueaba, sacudió la cabeza y golpeó el árbol.

Iba a evitar que eso sucediera, si incluso eso llevaba a que Kagome lo despreciara, él sabía que no sería eterno, ella nunca se había enojado con él por mucho tiempo.

Su hermano no tenía el derecho de quitarle a Kagome como Naraku le había quitado a Kikyo.

No... no se lo iba a permitir.

**CONTINUARÁ**

――――

¡Buenas! Aquí el segundo capítulo, no queda mucho de todas formas, seguramente dos capítulos más hasta lo que tengo planeado... ojalá se estire un poco más, eso lo veré sobre la marcha.

Sobre uno de los reviews que recibí del Hilo Rojo, Kagome y Sesshomaru sí se besaron, solo que Kagome no lo sabe, fue cuando Sesshomaru le pasó el antídoto a Kagome de boca a boca en el último capítulo... solo que decidí no explicitarlo tanto.

Entiendo que el Sesshomaru del Sengoku no haya tenido mucha relevancia en este capítulo, pero ahora ganará un poco más de importancia el Sesshomaru de la época actual por razones que revelaré en el próximo capítulo. Sin embargo son el mismo personaje con miles de años de diferencia y por lo tanto, cambios aparentes en personalidad por razones obvias (que también explicitaré en el próximo capítulo). Cualquier duda que tengan al respecto del fic o de la trama háganmelo saber, así respondo todo lo posible como hice con lo del beso (o puedo agregarlo al mismo fic).

¡Gracias por los reviews que recibí sobre este epílogo! Los leo todos, y son los que me inspiran a escribir más y con mucha más rapidez ya que ellos motivan a los que escribimos por placer, es como nuestra paga 3

¡Saben que pueden enviarme también mensajes privados a la app de fanfiction si están por medio de un celular!

¡Nos vemos pronto y espero que hayan disfrutado todo hasta el momento!


	3. Reencuentros

**Capítulo tres: Reencuentros**

La sonrisa inocente que se había formado en el rostro del joven Shippo cuando la vio esa tarde, el estar al lado de Kagome, le producía una agradable sensación de tranquilidad... volver a verla después de tantos años había sido increíble... y se había resistido la terrible sensación de saltar a sus brazos y llorar en su pecho como cuando él solía ser un niño. Pero tenía que evitarlo, la asustaría de lo contrario y todo el plan que habían estado ideando desde hacía siglos sería en vano.

Cuando llegó el momento de llevar a cabo el movimiento final, se había encargado de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, al momento de plantearle a Kagome una invitación a algún lugar que no fuera la tranquila cafetería a la que solían asistir con regularidad.

—¿Estas invitándome a salir, Koji?— preguntó Kagome, de repente se enderezó en la silla y el rostro se le enrojeció con tanta magnitud que parecía asemejar la bandera de japón.

Koji comenzó a reír y se ruborizó un poco también, en ese momento pensó lo suertudo que realmente era Sesshomaru, jamás había sentido más que un amor de madre—hijo por Kagome, pero después de conocerla en esta nueva faceta, hasta él sentía que, de no haber tenido esa relación previa con ella, hasta incluso podría llegar a gustarle.

—Es por mi cumpleaños —se atajó— invité a unos amigos de mi escuela y también te estoy invitando a ti, porque te considero una de mis amigas también.

Kagome parpadeó y luego de un pequeño suspiro de alivio asintió.

—Eres muy considerado, Koji, de verdad.

—¿Nos reuniremos la próxima semana en la parada cruzando la calle? Así podremos tomarnos el mismo autobús y nos bajaremos en el mejor restaurant de sushi de toda la ciudad.

Ella asintió nuevamente y, antes de despedirse, Koji la abrazó tiernamente a lo que Kagome volvió a ruborizarse y le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda como respuesta. No tenía intenciones de que Koji se hiciera falsas ilusiones, lo que menos quería en ese entonces eran más problemas.

Cuando regresó a su casa, saludó a su familia y se dirigió a su habitación para preparar su mochila, ya había terminado de dar el último examen que le quedaba, ahora podría volver al Sengoku y continuar buscando los pocos fragmentos que quedaban con tranquilidad sin tener que interrumpir la travesía para regresar a la aldea de Kaede para que ella pueda presentarse a sus exámenes.

Cenó con su familia y se fue a dormir, debía descansar lo mejor posible ya que no volvería a tener esa oportunidad en unos cuantos días.

Esa noche soñó con Koji rodeado de caramelos y granos de café.

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, se despidió de todos y se dirigió hacia el pozo devorador de almas. Se internó en él y salió del otro lado escalando por la planta que la conducía hacia el exterior.

Cuando pudo impulsarse hacia el exterior, la recibió una figura sentada a espaldas, con la larga melena que le caía sobre un rojo aori. Kagome entornó la mirada y se sentó en el pozo, hacía mucho que Inuyasha no la esperaba en el pozo, sin embargo, comprendía que él no estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida.

Apoyó la mochila en el suelo y se acercó a él, se arrodilló a sus espaldas y rodeó los hombros del Hanyou con sus brazos. Sintió cómo Inuyasha se tensaba, seguramente no esperaba esa reacción de parte de esa Kagome que últimamente se comportaba tan distante con él, pero luego se relajó y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto, Inuyasha... —lo consoló Kagome.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se elevaron un poco.

—Lamento no poder hacer nada por ayudarte a recuperar a Kikyo... de verdad de poder volver el tiempo atrás y salvarla de las garras de Naraku, yo...

—Ya está —respondió él un poco tajante— esta vez ella no volverá, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Kagome lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza mientras trataba de combatir el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, él ahora estaba completamente solo.

Inuyasha refunfuñó luego de un corto silencio y con un rápido ademán se despegó del abrazo de Kagome, se puso de pie, todavía dándole la espalda y negando con la cabeza.

—No se por qué me he molestado en venir... —murmuró, sentía tristeza, rabia y celos, muchos celos que se mezclaban con una sensación de desesperación— creí que... que...

Se mordió el labio, Kagome se acercó un poco más con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Que podría arreglar todo el daño que nos hemos causado —respondió, parecía como si su voz estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

La chica sonrió apenas y caminó hacia el lado del Hanyou para poder observarle el rostro, pero no era necesario para darse cuenta de que él solo intentaba ocultar sus ojos dorados enrojecidos por el llanto.

—Por supuesto que podemos remediar todo eso— lo animó Kagome con suavidad, como si le hablara a un pequeño niño—. Siempre hemos peleado, no significa que dejemos de ser amigos, Inuyasha.

El Hanyou negó con la cabeza, la blanca melena se agitó en su espalda.

—No es a lo que me refiero.

La sacerdotisa parpadeó un par de veces, un tanto atónita.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces?

—Lo sabes perfectamente Kagome, no intentes engañarte.

Inuyasha se volteó hacia ella con el entrecejo fruncido ahora, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, no quería perderla ahora que más la necesitaba, todavía tenía un dejo de esperanza, sabía que ella todavía seguía queriéndolo muy en el fondo de su corazón a pesar de todo el daño que él le había hecho.

—Escucha, Kagome, quiero disculparme por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado por... Kikyo... jamás me percaté del daño que te causaba mi partida.— La sujetó por los hombros y la contempló con una gran intensidad— Jamás debí apartarme de tu lado, fui un idiota y no me di cuenta que la que verdaderamente merecía mi cariño eras tú... pero estaba demasiado cegado por el pasado que no pude valorar lo que tenía a mi lado...

Aquellos ojos dorados estaban penetrando su ser y su alma y sentía como si el corazón se le derritiera cuando Inuyasha la miraba así, y es que hacía tanto que no le dirigía esa clase de miradas llenas de amor... Ella comenzó a sentir una gran sensación de ahogo y desesperación, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y sentía que iba a explotar debido al inmenso calor que sentía rebosante en las mejillas.

Inuyasha la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó a su pecho, Kagome se movió como una hoja al viento, enterró la nariz entre el suave aroma de Inuyasha que tanto amaba y se tensó por completo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él la había estrechado en sus brazos?

—Y debido a mi gran error siento que te he perdido para siempre... —murmuró mientras la estrechaba y le acariciaba la espalda con la mano— yo... todavía te amo, Kagome, y eso no cambió ni cambiará jamás.

La anterior Kagome se hubiera derretido entre los brazos del Hanyou y se hubiera entregado sin pensarlo dos veces a sus dulces palabras de falso amor solo porque provenían de los labios de su amado, de aquel hombre que tanto había mendigado amor... y todo estaría resuelto porque Kikyo ya no sería un estorbo en sus vidas... y ella sería feliz nuevamente.

Pero no, esa Kagome ya no existía, esa insulsa niña que se dejaba llevar por esas fantasías de amor que solo eran vacías y la dejaban en el papel de mártir cuando todo lo que ella se había merecido desde el comienzo y que jamás se había percatado era de alguien que la pusiera primero en su vida...

...y ahora, por más que Kikyo hubiera muerto, ella seguía siendo la segunda opción. Porque Kikyo debía morir para que ella pasara a ser más importante para Inuyasha.

Kagome se mordió el labio, trató de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que comenzaron a aflorar en su interior... rabia, pura rabia e indignación, y se apartó de Inuyasha con suavidad, él la contempló con aquellos ojos de cachorro y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo te aprecio muchísimo Inuyasha pero... esa Kagome de la que hablas no existe más.

El Hanyou parpadeó y luego frunció el entrecejo, el corazón le dio un vuelco en ese momento.

—E—Espera, Kagome, por favor necesito...

—Yo necesitaba antes, Inuyasha— lo paró tajante ella y levantó una mano cuando él comenzó a acercarse nuevamente— ...pero ahora ya no se trata de necesidad, ahora se trata de quien tiene el coraje para valorarme.

La mandíbula de Inuyasha pareció desencajarse y su expresión de amargura rápidamente se oscureció y la rabia se apoderó de él.

—¿¡Y Sesshomaru tiene la dignidad suficiente como para valorarte!?— le reprochó alzando la voz con dolor— ¡Él no quiere a nadie! ¿Realmente crees que te quiere a ti?

—¡Eso no te importa, Inuyasha!

Él negó con la cabeza y dio un paso adelante.

—¡Eres una sucia humana para él, solo está experimentando contigo y estás tan resentida por lo que pasó con Kikyo que no quieres ver la realidad!

Kagome apretó los dientes, y para cuando el Hanyou pudo ser testigo de unas gruesas lágrimas que rodaron por las mejillas de la joven, supo en aquel entonces que se había metido en problemas.

—¿Resentida? —repitió y se llevó la mano al pecho— ¿No querrás decir idiota? ¡Fui una idiota mucho tiempo creyendo que mi papel se encontraba en el segundo plano, que era correcto ser la segunda en tu vida y que algún día te darías cuenta de eso! Muchas noches en las que vimos a aquellas serpientes de Kikyo desee que decidieras quedarte a mi lado, pero jamás pensaste en mis sentimientos... ¿Y ahora dices que me amas? ¿¡Ahora que Kikyo ha muerto y no tienes a nadie más te acuerdas que yo existo!?

Inuyasha había enmudecido ¿Qué decirle? No había forma de retrucarle aquellas palabras tan duras... que al fin y al cabo, debía aceptar, era la verdad.

—¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Inuyasha!— le gritó, tomó la mochila amarilla que había dejado a un lado del pozo y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, no quería verlo a la cara y definitivamente no quería seguir escuchándolo.

Pero no se dirigió a la aldea, sino que decidió rodearla y caminar hasta el río no muy lejos de ella donde se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas, no tenía ganas de hablar ni con Miroku ni con Sango, no ansiaba compartir con ellos lo que acababa de pasarle... tampoco se había imaginado que Inuyasha podría ser tan ruin y decir cosas como esas, que fuera tan egoísta y manipulador... no iba a perdonarle que quisiera jugar con sus ya asentados sentimientos y quisiera avivar un fuego que ya se había consumido hacía tiempo.

Las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas, no podía caber en su entendimiento cómo Inuyasha podía ser capaz de actuar de esa manera, estaba descubriendo una parte de él que no conocía y que definitivamente no le gustaba en lo más mínimo... y por cada segundo que pasaba se alegraba más y más de haberse desencantado de su amor.

—¿Puedo?

Se giró y alzó la mirada, sus ojos recorrieron en una milésima de segundo a una figura esbelta y vestida de blanco. Sintió que se le estaba por detener el corazón en ese momento, abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder comprender lo que estaba presenciando y apretó los labios, incapaz de responder.

Sesshomaru le devolvió la mirada, estaba serio como siempre. No se tomó el tiempo de esperar la respuesta de la sacerdotisa que parecía luchar con su propia lengua para responderle y tan solo se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de ella lo cual nunca había hecho con anterioridad, durante las pocas veces que ambos se sentaban en la noche (cuando él la visitaba con regularidad y miraban el cielo nocturno por horas). Ahora Sesshomaru parecía haber olvidado la concepción de espacio personal y Kagome pudo sentir que estaban tan cerca que ropa del demonio rozaba la de ella.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, Sesshomaru miraba el río que tenían frente a ellos, el sol había comenzado su lento descenso y la luz intensa de hacía unos minutos pronto se tornaba anaranjada a medida que pasaban los segundos. Kagome lo observó un par de veces, no se atrevía a decir palabra, tenía miedo de hablar y molestar a la bella criatura que hacía meses no tenía tan cerca por miedo a que se marchara sin más y volviera a dejarla sola.

Disfrutaba del silencio de su compañía.

—Detesto ese aroma— murmuró Sesshomaru al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

La joven lo observó sin comprender.

—Estabas llorando de nuevo.

Kagome bajó la cabeza, no iba a mentirle, había llorado en silencio un buen rato desde que se había sentado frente aquel río, pero desde que había escuchado la voz del Youkai no recordaba el momento en el que su llanto había cesado. Tan solo la presencia de Sesshomaru había producido que gran parte de su tristeza se esfumara.

—No es... la gran cosa— balbuceó tratando de restarle importancia.

—Es mi hermano de nuevo.

Ella se mordió el labio. No deseaba hablarle mal sobre su hermano, ya era consciente del odio que se tenían como para avivar más la hoguera entre ellos.

—Sé que la sacerdotisa está muerta— dijo él y la observó con detenimiento— por lo que no es ella la razón de tu tristeza.

Kagome suspiró y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Inuyasha... ha intentado convencerme de que todo este tiempo ha estado equivocado con Kikyo y que en realidad me quería a mí... pero todo esto fue solo porque ha comprendido que ya no siento nada por él

Sesshomaru pareció enderezarse en su lugar, Kagome lo observó con cierto temor, no quería que se dirigiera a Inuyasha en un ataque de celos para darle una lección, o peor, asesinarlo por lo que había hecho. Estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero el Youkai solamente volvió la vista al frente, su rostro parecía reflejar una infinita calma que la desorientaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el carácter explosivo del Hanyou... y no sabía qué esperarse del frío demonio perro a su lado... y cualquier respuesta contraria a lo que ella solía experimentar con Inuyasha le resultaban de verdad extraña.

—Me alegro de que no fuera así.

Kagome parpadeó, Sesshomaru entornó los vista y la luz anaranjada del poniente sol se reflejó en sus ojos dorados.

—Sesshomaru...

—Hasta cierto punto sentía temor— murmuró, todavía con la mirada al frente—, temía que lo que sentías hacia mi hermano no se hubiera esfumado por completo.

La joven sostuvo el aliento por unos segundos, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y ahora latía en un rápido frenesí ¿Estaba Sesshomaru confesándole que temía perderla? Sintió como enrojecía de pies a cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder creerlo. Esas palabras que había escuchado, con aquella voz tan fria pero en un tono tan grave y melancólico le habían estrujado el alma hasta tal punto que sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar.

Él la observó al notar el repentino cambio de Kagome que ahora ya no lo miraba, sino que parecía sumida en su propio mundo de ensoñaciones. Ella, a pesar de ser una humana, era la única que había conseguido atraerlo como un imán del que sentía que no podría, ni querría, liberarse jamás. Y sí, había temido por mucho tiempo que Inuyasha volviera a reclamarla como suya, que ella dejara todo por lo que había sufrido en el pasado y se lanzara a sus brazos olvidándose de él que había llegado tarde a su vida, pero que desde el primer momento había considerado las acciones de Inuyasha como egoístas.

Kagome le sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza.

—Sesshomaru yo no... —murmuró ella, cuando pudo responder algo— no haría una cosa así.

—Y si así fuera— dijo Sesshomaru y se le acercó un poco más, su mano le rodeó la cintura y ella sintió que le recorría un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda, comenzando en donde la mano del demonio reposaba—, no me interpondría en tus decisiones.

¿Era posible que este demonio, tan frío y severo como aparentaba en el exterior, fuera incluso más sensato y racional que Inuyasha que había convivido toda su vida rodeado de humanos? ¿Era posible que hubiera en Sesshomaru más amabilidad que en el mismo Inuyasha?

Este definitivamente era un lado del demonio que ella desconocía totalmente y que, a medida que él lo revelaba, le gustaba cada vez más.

Kagome sentía que irradiaba un aura cálida por todas las diferentes sensaciones que se conglomeraban en su interior, y esto era fácilmente perceptible por el demonio que sentía satisfacción al saber la gran cantidad de reacciones que despertaba dentro de esa humana, y sin querer admitirlo, ella también producía extraños comportamientos en él... las ansias de tenerla cerca y volver a acariciar esa suave piel con la yema de los dedos, de hundir la nariz en su cabello y embriagarse con su aroma, de volver a sentir esa extraña pero tentadora calidez y sabor que solamente había sentido cuando presionó los labios contra los suyos esa vez...

Una pequeña mueca se formó en los labios del demonio, eso que los humanos llamaban 'besar' no era una práctica común entre los de su estirpe, pero ahora que había probado lo que se sentía por más que hubiera ocurrido en un contexto completamente diferente, mientras intentaba salvarle la vida, no podía dejar de preguntarse la razón por la que había encontrado ese acto tan placentero. Ansiaba volver a hacerlo, con ella siendo consciente esta vez, y asegurarse de que lo que había sentido aquella vez era real.

¿Significaría eso que estaba enamorado de ella?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron con la intensidad de una llamarada, Kagome entreabrió los labios y se perdió en ellos, siempre había considerado esos ojos hermosos, pero tenerlos tan cerca en ese momento era un precio que pensaba pagar con lo que hiciera falta.

¿Estaba enamorado de Kagome?

Sesshomaru se acercó más a ella, la mano que le sujetaba la cintura la atrajo hacia él un poco más y posó los labios sobre los de Kagome con delicadeza. Ella se tensó un poco al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar y relajó su cuerpo por completo, a lo que Sesshomaru la acercó más hasta que pegó su cuerpo al de él.

Tal vez sí la amaba, si esa sensación que sentía en aquel entonces, esa hambre por ella, esos deseos insaciables de que fuera suya para siempre y de repetir ese momento por toda la eternidad, de sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de sentir ese aroma tan cerca, de rozar su piel y saborear esos pequeños labios húmedos y tentadores, entonces definitivamente amaba a esa humana con locura.

Y permanecer lejos de ella era una tortura interminable que soportaba cada vez menos.

Kagome fue la primera en alejarse, lo observó con timidez, no era capaz de comprender la totalidad de lo que había ocurrido en un par de segundos. Sesshomaru la había besado con una suavidad que parecía impropia de su naturaleza. Él le devolvió la mirada, relajado, sereno y, lo que parecía extraño, satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

—Ven— murmuró y se acomodó para que Kagome reposara la cabeza sobre su peluda estola blanca, jamás se había imaginado que sería tan suave y oliera tan bien.

Permanecieron mirando el atardecer sin decir una palabra hasta que el sol se ocultó casi por completo.

Las palabras no hacían falta entre ellos.

—Debo irme—anunció luego de unos minutos, no deseaba separarse nuevamente, pero Rin y Kohaku habían quedado al cuidado de Jaken hacía ya horas.

Ella asintió, pero sin embargo lo miró con cierta tristeza.

—He roto mi promesa, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— le aseguró el demonio que se reincorporó y la ayudó a levantarse también.

—Lo sé... solo espero que todo esto acabe pronto— le respondió.

Sesshomaru asintió y depositó un corto y beso sobre sus labios una vez más antes de marcharse por completo.

—

Inuyasha y Kagome no se volvían a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera se miraban esta vez. Pero en lugar de tensar el ambiente, ahora parecía que sucumbía una atmósfera opresiva. Si bien la sacerdotisa había mejorado su humor de forma considerable por razones que todos desconocían, Inuyasha parecía vivir en un mundo funesto y a donde quisiera que iba, este lo seguía.

El resto del grupo no le prestó mucha atención y volvió a encaminarse en la búsqueda de los últimos fragmentos, sin muchos resultados. No había ni rastro de Naraku, ni mucho menos de cualquiera de sus extensiones que solían rondar por los alrededores de donde él se encontraba.

Al cabo de una semana, Kagome anunció que debía volver a su época, había recordado que se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Koji y no deseaba dejarlo plantado una vez que le había prometido que asistiría. Por lo que se despidió de sus compañeros y regresó a la época de la que provenía prometiendo que solo sería una noche.

—Inuyasha por favor levanta ese ánimo— lo alentó Shippo saltando a su hombro cuando regresaban a la aldea— ¡Ya no puedo verte con esa cara!

Pero Inuyasha sujetó al zorro por la cola y lo arrojó lejos con un ademán rápido e impropio de él. El zorrito aterrizó en el suelo con un chillido y tanto Sango como Miroku exhalaron un grito ahogado.

—¿¡Inuyasha qué te crees que haces!?— exclamó Sango corriendo a ayudar al zorrito.

Miroku también lo reprendió realmente molesto por su conducta tan infantil.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente, Inuyasha?

—¡Dejenme en paz!— ladró el Hanyou y se marchó con agilidad hacia el bosque dejando a sus amigos con una expresión de sorpresa.

Inuyasha en verdad estaba perdiendo los estribos poco a poco y no había forma de pararlo.

El monje y la exterminadora intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, debían comunicárselo a Kagome ni bien fuera posible antes de que el Hanyou terminara descontrolándose debido a sus sentimientos desenfrenados que cada vez iban de mal en peor.

En la época actual, Kagome salió del pozo con el tiempo contado para vestirse correctamente y salir al encuentro con Koji. Se puso su mejor vestido de noche y se apresuró hacia la parada que su amigo le había indicado hacía unos días; pero al dirigirse hacia el lugar notó que el cielo se encontraba completamente cubierto lo que anunciaba que una tormenta se estaba acercando a cada segundo que pasaba. Y, de hecho, no terminó de pensar esto que comenzó a llover copiosamente sobre su cabeza. Kagome comenzó a correr hasta el lugar de encuentro esperando que el joven la recibiera allí con un paraguas en las manos.

Sin embargo, nadie la esperaba en ese lugar todavía. Observó su reloj y notó que todavía faltaban un par de minutos para la hora acordada. Suspiró con pesadez, nunca imaginó lamentarse no tener su paraguas consigo ahora que se lo había dejado a Sesshomaru aquel día que llovía tanto en el Sengoku. Gracias a ese acto de caridad ahora se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza, y muriéndose de frio, ni siquiera había llevado el abrigo adecuado debido al apuro por no querer llegar tarde.

Seguramente alguna enfermedad le pasaría factura dentro de poco.

De repente la lluvia que repiqueteaba en su cabeza paró, pero no así la que caía con fuerza a su alrededor. Alzo la vista hacia una figura alta que se había posado a su lado y que la cubría con el paraguas que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

—¡Gracias!— exclamó ella, tiritando de frío pero cuando pudo contemplar con detenimiento quién se había parado a su lado se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Era ese hombre con quien había compartido ese viaje en el autobús, ese que se había sentado a su lado y cuya voz era igual a... no, no solo su voz, era la viva imagen de Sesshomaru, solo que era su contraparte humana, su reencarnación, igual de alto, igual de apuesto, igual de amable...

—Eres... tú... nos cruzamos en... el autobús— murmuró la joven, se sentía igual de incómoda frente a este hombre como frente al imponente Sesshomaru del Sengoku cuando llevaba poco tiempo de haberlo conocido.

Él la observó con detenimiento y Kagome pudo advertir un brillo inusual en los ojos del extraño, parecía estar muy expectante por la reacción que ella parecía mostrar.

—Nos hemos cruzado mucho antes— le dijo el hombre.

Él alzó la vista al paraguas que sostenía sobre sus cabezas. Kagome lo imitó y en ese instante se le heló la sangre.

Era su paraguas... el mismo paraguas rojo con flores...

—E—Ese es...—murmuró casi sin voz.

No era posible que tuviera el mismo paraguas que ella le había entregado a su contraparte Youkai millones de años atrás... tenía que ser una tonta coincidencia porque..

—Es tuyo, Kagome.

**CONTINUARÁ**

¡Buenas noches!

Lamento la tardanza por publicar, sé que hace un mes no tienen noticias mías, pero volví para entregar un mejor capítulo del que esperaba hacía un par de semanas, lo que me deja con una buena noticia: al haber extendido el capítulo introduciendo un par de escenas que pensaba omitir originalmente, es posible que haya causado que el fic se alargue un capítulo más de lo esperado.

Esa es la principal razón por la que todavía no tendremos una confesión del Sesshomaru de la época actual hasta el próximo capítulo. Toda noticia buena viene acompañada de una mala.

En caso de que se hayan notado de la imagen que le asigné al fic, es una propia en la que estuve trabajando el día de ayer (razón por la cual decidí publicar hoy en vez de ayer). En caso de que se encuentren interesados en ver un poco más de SessKag personal, pueden seguirme en mi página de Instagram, me van a encontrar como Starebelle (igual que aquí). Donde... y aquí se viene un gran anuncio, al terminar de escribir este epílogo me sugirieron crear un webcomic de este fic, por lo que, si les interesa revivir esta historia en forma de ilustraciones una vez la finalice, son bienvenidos a seguirme! (Aviso: el Instagram está mayormente en inglés pero el webcomic será publicado en español).

Quiero agradecer nuevamente todos sus reviews 3 me alegran el alma cada vez que leo lo que opinan de mis obras, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme, ¡me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir por más!


	4. Lágrimas de un demonio

**Capítulo 4: Lágrimas de un demonio **

— Esto... no puede ser.

Fue lo primero que se escapó de los labios de la joven y se alejó de él un par de pasos con lo que quedó nuevamente bajo la fría tempestad de la lluvia. El hombre la contempló todavía expectante, no movió ni siquiera un músculo mientras que los grandes ojos café de esa joven empapada lo miraban incrédulos. Había palidecido, un poco del frío y otro poco por el sobresalto. El silencio que reinó luego de que ella exhalara esas palabras fue sepulcral, tenso, y sin embargo, cuando la mirada de la joven viajó del rostro del hombre hasta el paraguas y nuevamente a él un par de veces, fue que comenzó a formarse una extraña expresión en la joven que él estaba esperando.

— ¡Eres tú...!— exclamó y, por el mismo impulso de la emoción, se lanzó a sus brazos rodeándolo con firmeza y restregando el rostro sobre el pecho del seco y tibio abrigo que él llevaba puesto.

Sesshomaru retrocedió un paso por el sobresalto, pero luego de eso, le sonrió cálidamente y, con la mano libre le acarició el húmedo cabello. Sintió en ese momento exacto una explosión de felicidad que luchó por no demostrar: quería soltar el paraguas, alzarla en brazos y besarla hasta que la lluvia cesara, deseaba llevarla consigo al lugar donde estaba viviendo y encerrarse con ella semanas, sino meses y no dejarla escapar nunca, nunca más. Pero todo esto tuvo que tragárselo... ella saldría corriendo de allí si es que lo hacía puesto que era consciente de que ella no acostumbrada a verlo reaccionar así... no hacía miles de años atrás.

Kagome alzó la cabeza contemplándolo con los ojos llorosos por la emoción una vez que sintió las suaves caricias del hombre.

— ¿Cómo has...?

Él, en cambio, le besó la coronilla.

— Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte.

— Por favor... — rogó ella, porque a cada segundo que pasaba, más preguntas se le agolpaban en la mente al mismo ritmo con el que le latía el corazón, luego reparó nuevamente en el corto y negro cabello del antiguo demonio que ahora se veía tan humano como cualquier otro, con orejas normales, pupilas oscuras... ni siquiera poseía esas marcas sobre las mejillas o la luna sobre la frente.

Si, definitivamente, debían hablar.

El hombre asintió y se quitó el abrigo que le extendió para que ella se lo pusiera ya que solo vestía solo una blusa y una falta empapadas que la hacían tiritar. Kagome se puso el abrigo que él le extendía para que introdujera los brazos y que acto seguido le cerró con delicadeza para abrigarla, estaba anonadada por la atención que Sesshomaru parecía tener con ella, como si ella se tratara de una delicada flor que él temía que se echara a perder en cualquier momento.

— Te llevaré a mi departamento— le dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y comenzaban a caminar— , no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

Ella asintió y caminó un par de pasos bajo el paraguas que le pertenecía hacia... miles de años tal vez. Sin embargo, luego de un minuto se giró recordando que en primer lugar estaba allí porque debía encontrarse con Koji.

— Espera... yo... quedé en... — comenzó a titubear, no había dudas de que anhelaba seguir a Sesshomaru, pero a su vez no quería desilusionar a Koji dejándolo plantado el día que festejaba su cumpleaños.

Sesshomaru arquéo una ceja, ella parpadeó y se sonrojó.

— Verás... estoy aquí porque es el cumpleaños de un amigo y no...

— Ah no te preocupes por él, no vendrá de todas formas.

— ¿Koji?

El demonio hizo una leve mueca de burla.

— Así que se hace llamar Koji... — murmuró y Kagome frunció el entrecejo sin comprender— . En realidad ese amigo al que llamas Koji es solo Shippo.

Ya era suficiente, de no haber sido porque Sesshomaru la estaba guiando, ella se hubiera detenido por completo, lo contempló con los ojos como platos y volvió a palidecer, igual o peor a como lo había hecho hacía unos minutos.

— ¿¡Estás diciéndome que Koji es Shippo!?

— Exacto.

— ¿¡Y Shippo me ha engañado todo este tiempo para... para...!?

— Para que pudiera volver a verte— terminó él con tranquilidad y Kagome enmudeció.

Ella bajó la vista y quedó en silencio por unos minutos, ahora comprendía la razón por la que Koji... Shippo, tenía esa risa que le había resultado tan peculiar... y por qué era tan excepcionalmente cariñoso y risueño... por dios, si se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de su pequeño zorrito.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a sentir lágrimas de emoción asomándose por sus ojos, ahora más que nunca añoraba volver a verlo, quería abrazarlo y también reprenderlo por haberla engañado por tanto tiempo...

— Es aquí— le dijo Sesshomaru, entraron a un pequeño edificio, subieron unas escaleras y después de un estrecho pasillo se detuvieron frente a una puerta que dejó abierta para que entrara.

Kagome observó el hogar de Sesshomaru con atención, se había imaginado una mansión enorme con muchos lujos y súbditos correteando por los alrededores, pero en realidad se trataba de una pequeña y acogedora casa vacía, nada fuera de lo común.

El demonio metió el paraguas mojado en el paraguero detrás de la puerta y se acercó a la chimenea para encenderla, luego le indicó a Kagome que se sentara en el sillón junto al fuego.

— Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada— sugirió.

— ¡Estás demente!— respondió la chica de inmediato y ruborizándose de pies a cabeza.

Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír, parecía como si algo realmente placentero le hubiera inundado la mente por un segundo.

— Tranquila, te traeré ropa mía para que te cambies, de lo contrario te enfermarás.

Kagome finalmente aceptó, él le entrego una camisa y unos pantalones y se marchó de la sala para que se cambiara, se fue a la cocina donde preparó algo caliente para ella y, al cabo de unos minutos cuando ella le avisó que ya había terminado, regresó con una bandeja con té y le entregó una taza. Ella se acurrucó en el sillón y él se sentó en otro frente a ella para luego suspirar y quedarse contemplando las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea, hacía mucho no sentía esa sensación de paz infinita... esa paz que tan solo Kagome le trasmitía. Hacía siglos que no podía dormir tranquilo sin pensar en ella un solo día, nunca había dejado de recordar su aroma y su voz... había extrañado todo de ella por cada infinito día que había pasado de su larga vida.

Volvió a mirarla y se percató que ella lo contemplaba atentamente. Le sonrió, es verdad, ella todavía esperaba respuestas.

— ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber?

— ¿Por qué te ves humano?

— Es la magia de Shippo, tanto él como yo nos veremos humanos mientras él mantenga su hechizo activo. Desde que comenzó a cambiar la época Shingoku tuvimos que comenzar a escondernos hasta que pronto se nos hizo necesario mezclarnos entre los humanos si queríamos vivir más relajados. Al comienzo me resistí a la idea... pero luego terminé por acostumbrarme y comprendí que debía pasar por esto si es que deseaba volver a verte.

— ¿Entonces debajo de ese hechizo... sigues siendo igual que antes?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el corto cabello negro. Kagome abrió más los ojos, no se imaginaría en su vida que el gran Sesshomaru decidiera parecerse a un humano, ni muchísimo menos que optara por cortarse ese largo y bello cabello plateado que era tan común utilizar en la familia Taisho...

— ¿Entonces... quisite volver... a verme...?— preguntó sorbiendo un poco del té sin sacarle la vista de encima, como si temiera que en algún descuido él se desvaneciera.

— Exacto, esperé miles de años para este momento, nos mudamos muchas veces hasta encontrarte, queríamos estar cerca y esperar el momento oportuno para yo poder... advertirte...

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio, ella bajó la taza de té que tenía entre las manos y frunció el entrecejo. El demonio volvió la vista al fuego, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta que no podía disimular, sus ojos ahora amarronados brillaron con intensidad y Kagome pudo notar una profunda tristeza que se reflejaba en ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru?

— Necesitas saber todo... desde el comienzo... — murmuró y volvió a mirarla, todavía con una profunda amargura— tan solo déjame contarte todo hasta el final.

— — — — — — — —

Todos se habían congregado en la entrada de la enorme mansión del Lord del Oeste, alzaron la vista al cielo para observar lo que parecía ser una mata blanca e imponente sobrevolar la mansión. Todos reverenciaron al recién llegado Lord con miedo, puesto que lo respetaban más por su frialdad que por su poder, pero todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando, al levantar la vista, encontraron que estaba acompañado por un pequeño demonio verde y una mujer, una demonio mitad bestia que el Lord sujetaba por la cintura.

Los sirvientes la contemplaron con incertidumbre, a lo que Sesshomaru alzó la barbilla para hablarles a los demonios que yacían frente a él.

— Naraku ha sido derrotado.

Ellos vitorearon alegres, pero cuando volvió a hablar reinó nuevamente el sepulcral silencio.

— Y a partir de este día, volveré a vivir en esta mansión junto con mi compañera, la sacerdotisa que lo derrotó y desvaneció la codiciada Perla de Shikón, por lo que quiero que la traten como tal.

Todos asintieron y observaron con asombro ahora a Kagome que tan solo sonrió con nerviosismo y levantó la mano para saludarlos, riendo apenas entre dientes mientras le susurraba algo al Lord:

— No era necesario Sesshomaru.

— Claro que si— le respondió y comenzó a caminar, guiándola con suavidad hacia el interior de la mansión.

Los demonios no solían celebrar matrimonio entre ellos, pero al menos ese día en la mansión de Sesshomaru, ella sintió que estaban en medio de una hermosa fiesta que celebraba tanto el regreso del Lord a casa como su nueva unión con ella. Kagome se sentó a su lado durante el banquete que le desplegaron los sirvientes y comenzó a comer como hacía mucho no lo hacía, a lo que él la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó con la boca llena, luego se percató de ello y se ruborizó. Estaba comiendo como un cerdo, cosa que no era típico de ella... como humana.

— Te acostumbrarás— murmuró él con una pequeña sonrisa, su mente de humana todavía no comprendía las diferencias físicas que experimentaba ahora que su cuerpo era diferente, pero no sería problema — . Mientras tanto, estás perdonada por comer con tan pocos modales.

Kagome hizo un mohín, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa. Antes de pedirle el deseo a la perla de Shikón, Sesshomaru le había explicado que no era necesario que tomara una decisión tan drástica solo para ser digna de él, pero ella ya había decidido convertirse en un Hanyou para pasar más tiempo a su lado, para compartir un poco de su existencia demoníaca.

El demonio entornó la mirada, no podía evitar sentir una profunda devoción por esa Hanyou, no podía negar que solía detestar a los de su estirpe incluso más que los humanos por compartir una sangre mestiza que tan solo traía vergüenza a los demonios... pero en todo ese tiempo él había cambiado tanto gracias a ella que ya no le importaba, fuera lo que fuera, amaba a ese ser que ahora reposaba a su lado y se acostumbraba a controlar su nuevo apetito de una forma que él consideraba incluso tierna.

Al terminar de cenar, la condujo hacia sus nuevos aposentos, Kagome lo siguió nerviosa y, cuando él abrió las mamparas de la que sería su nueva habitación, se le cortó la respiración: era tan lujosa, luminosa y ordenada, tan propia de él, tan embriagante de su aroma, que sentía que iba a salírsele el corazón en ese momento. Jamás en su vida se imaginó descubrir el lugar donde ese demonio tan imponente descansaba, no se lo imaginaba dormido a su lado, ni mucho menos tener el honor y la suerte de ser ella quien lo recibiera cada mañana... Y ahora es que se volvía a plantear ¿Por qué ella... entre tantas otras...?

El demonio la sacó de sus pensamientos al cerrar las mamparas y alzándola en el aire y así acortando la distancia entre sus bocas. Ahora que los sentidos de Kagome se encontraban mucho más agudos, podía saborear los labios del Lord con mucho más detenimiento que antes, su sabor era una adictivo y tan cálido que sentía que iba a explotar de emoción. Rodeó el cuello del demonio con los brazos y el la depositó con suavidad sobre la enorme cama que olía a él. Kagome sonrió ampliamente mientras Sesshomaru entornaba esos ojos dorados para contemplarla con profundidad, analizando cada una de las facciones de esa mujer que lo volvía loco y con la que ansiaba pasar el resto de la eternidad que le deparaba su longeva existencia.

Kagome se dejó llevar por el instinto animal que comenzó a emerger del amado demonio que sujetaba contra el cuerpo, incluso ahora, el olor de Sesshomaru había cambiado, sus hormonas se habían alterado mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la Hanyou intentando hacer todo lo posible por no arrancarle el kimono en aquel mismo momento...

Se alejó un poco de ella que lo contempló sobresaltada y a la vez dubitativa porque se hubiese detenido tan de repente. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru volvieron a observarla con profunda admiración, se había tomado unos segundos para admirarla sin poder comprender como ella, esa mujer que jamás había significado nada para él hasta esa noche en la que le salvó la vida, ahora se encontraba bajo sus besos, entregada a él por toda la eternidad...

...y sería suya por siempre... y él también le pertenecería.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Kagome entre risas nerviosas.

Él se acercó a una de las orejas que coronaban la negra cabellera de Kagome.

— Este Lord te ama... — murmuró Sesshomaru mientras pasaba una de las manos por el cuello de la joven, creando un escalofrío en la piel de ella que exhaló un suspiro de exaltación.

La Hanyou lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando retener las ganas de llorar de júbilo... la amaba, él la amaba... y era real, ella era la única en la vida de Sesshomaru... solamente ella y nadie más...

— Yo también te amo— susurró Kagome antes de que volvieran a fundirse en otro beso.

— — — — — — — —

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

— Porque eres un demonio ahora, y debes aprender a protegerte... habrá enemigos que querrán atacarte y sabes que no puedes invocar más flechas sagradas ahora que no eres una pura humana.

Kagome suspiró desviando la vista de Sesshomaru que la contemplaba con severidad.

— No estoy hecha para pelear de esa forma, Sesshomaru.

Él se acercó un poco más y la sujetó por la muñeca con firmeza, sin ser brusco, pero demostrándole que iba a en serio en lo que se proponía. La vida de Kagome era algo que ni siquiera quería considerar en perder, muchísimo menos en ese momento que la compañía que ella le brindaba era tan reciente y que le agradaba tanto que incluso creía sería una droga que necesitaría toda la vida.

¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido tantos años en soledad?

— No podré estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte— le explicó, los ojos dorados le brillaban con intensidad, el solo pensamiento de abandonarla y que de repente atacaran el palacio junto con todos los que se encontraran dentro... incluso ella... y que algo le sucediera por eso... y que él no pudiera hacer nada... no podría soportar esa idea— . Por lo que necesito que al menos sepas defenderte, no voy a enseñarte a matar, sino a que hieras a tu enemigo para darte el tiempo necesario a escapar.

— De acuerdo... — aceptó Kagome, de mala gana.

Él la soltó y sonrió apenas, satisfecho.

No fue brusco con ella, pero necesitaba presionarla para comprobar todo su potencial. Le enseñó a utilizar sus filosas garras y su agilidad para poder arremeter contra un enemigo, él luchaba contra Kagome, que se frustraba con facilidad, aunque en poco menos de seis meses había logrado observar un gran avance en sus habilidades, tan solo un poco.

Al menos ahora podía esquivar ataques ajenos.

Pero las sesiones no duraron tanto como a Sesshomaru le hubiera gustado. Esa mañana, cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo de entre los árboles para alzarse imponente sobre las tierras del Lord del Oeste, él abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que nadie lo acompañaba esa mañana a su lado. La fría soledad de la cama lo había despertado ya que Kagome se había levantado, vestido y salido sin decir nada.

Se apresuró a levantarse también y comenzó a buscarla por los pasillos de la mansión y le preguntó sobre su paradero a los súbditos que le indicaron que ella se había marchado hacia los jardines hacía no más de unos minutos.

La siguió y cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el mojado césped de la mañana, lo recibió el cálido sol del amanecer y una sombra que vestía un hermoso y elegante kimono blanco de flores rojas que le daba la espalda mientras contemplaba el amanecer a lo que su figura proyectaba una larga sobra a los pies de Sesshomaru. Él se acercó lentamente, y por primera vez pudo comprobar que el aroma de Kagome había cambiado. Entornó los ojos y la contempló con el ceño arrugado, nunca había sentido ese aroma antes, era... más dulce, y se mezclaba con otro, parecido al suyo, pero mezclado y fundido en ella.

Se le heló la sangre cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Kagome... — la llamó, trató de que no se le quebrara ligeramente la voz, pero no pudo evitarlo.

No podía creerlo, no cabía en su asombro y... nunca se lo hubiera esperado, nunca había estado en sus planes una cosa tal como esa...

Ella se volteó y lo observó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer, los ojos le brillaban intensamente, algo en ella había cambiado drásticamente de la noche a la mañana, su aroma, su aura... su rostro...

Sesshomaru bajó la vista a las manos de la Hanyou que reposaban sobre su vientre.

— Tú también lo has notado ¿no, Sesshomaru?

El demonio palideció más todavía, por primera vez ante los ojos de Kagome, parecía un cachorro mojado. Ella estiró una de las manos hacia él quien se acercó con pasos dudosos, la mano de Kagome descansó en la mejilla de su amado y este la rodeó con los brazos, incapaz de articular palabra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó ella, nunca había visto a Sesshomaru tan consternado, por un momento había perdido toda aquella aura de superioridad y elegancia, parecía como si la realidad le cayera como un balde de agua fría, era incluso divertido verle ese rostro abatido y esas manos temblorosas que lentamente la rodearon y se posaron sobre las de ella, sobre aquel bulto pequeño pero ya notable bajo el grueso kimono blanco.

Iba a ser padre... tan pronto... de forma tan inesperada... tan...

— Si— murmuró al fin y sintió como un calor irreconocible le recorría el cuerpo.

A pesar de que ya había experimentado cómo se sentía la paternidad al haber cuidado de Lin tanto tiempo, nunca había sentido ese lazo tan fuerte como el que ahora sentía que comenzaba a nacer desde su interior con aquel nuevo ser que se encontraba bajo sus manos. Ese ser tenía su misma sangre... iba a compartir los rasgos de ellos, lo iba a llamar 'padre' y no 'señor' como Lin... era su hijo... el que estaba allí, creciendo dentro de la mujer que amaba era su propio hijo.

Sesshomaru enterró su rostro en el cabello de Kagome y exhaló un largo suspiro para liberar esa sensación de ahogo.

— Será una niña— murmuró Kagome mientras seguía acariciándole la mejilla— lo presiento.

— Será igual de bella que tu... — murmuró el Youkai y la estrechó con ternura ahora comenzando a sonreir entre los cabellos negros de la mujer— ...e igual de fuerte.

No sabía que la felicidad se sentía como si quisiera explotar de risa.

No iba a hacerlo, pero por dentro, reía y tal vez incluso lloraba de emoción.

De todas formas, agradeció infinitamente que Jaken lo hiciera por él cuando este se enteró horas más tarde.

— — — — — — — — —

Sesshomaru no era un ser posesivo, pero desde que sabía que su compañera portaba a su pequeño cachorro consigo en su interior, no había dejado la mansión ni su lado por ningún instante, necesitaba protegerla en todo momento, asistirla en lo que necesitaba, e incluso regañarla cuando consideraba que estaba haciendo algo que afectaría al cachorro.

A medida que los meses pasaban y la pequeña crecía dentro de ella, Kagome había abandonado por completo las sesiones de entrenamiento que tenía con Sesshomaru. Si él antes solía tratarla como si ella fuera delicada, ahora parecía como si la viera de porcelana.

— Necesito ir a la aldea— le comentó Kagome una mañana a Sesshomaru mientras le acariciaba el plateado cabello, distraída, mientras que él leia uno de los libros de historia antigua que ella le había traído de la época actual.

Él levanto la vista del libro y la observó con detenimiento, hacía mucho que no veía a Lin ni a Kohaku... desde que se había marchado con Kagome no había regresado nuevamente, había estado sumido en una fantasía de la que debía despertar, y de seguro Lin lo extrañaría y estaría preocupada por él. Volvió la vista a ella y asintió, ella le sonrió y plantó un beso en los labios del demonio.

Al descender en la aldea, Sango la recibió entre lágrimas y risas, las mujeres se contemplaron con emoción puesto que Sango también llevaba una amplia barriga, incluso mayor que Kagome. Shippo también saltó a los brazos de la joven Hanyou con lágrimas en los ojos gritando cuanto la había extrañado. Lin y Kaede fueron a su encuentro también, aunque la joven niña observó a Kagome con cierta incertidumbre y un poco de celos, a lo que Sesshomaru le acarició la cabeza y le entregó un paquete que había preparado especialmente para ella.

— Para ti — le dijo y a Lin se le iluminó el rostro cuando, al abrirlo, encontró un hermoso y elegante kimono.

— ¿Dónde está Kohaku?— preguntó el Youkai a esta mientras lo abrazaba de felicidad.

— Está ayudando a construir la casa de Sango y Miroku— le explicó y le sujetó la mano— venga Señor Sesshomaru, tengo que mostrarle lo que me ha enseñado la anciana Kaede todos estos meses ¡No va a creerlo!

Kagome sonrió mientras observaba como Sesshomaru la seguía pero le echaba una rápida mirada a ella que tan solo lo saludó para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Sango volvió a abrazar a Kagome con ternura.

— Debes contarme todo, con sumo detalle.

— Tu también a mi— le dijo ella y la sujetó de las mejillas— no puedo creerlo, Sango, todo esto es como un sueño.

Sango le devolvió una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Y yo he estado aprendiendo cómo manejar mi magia de zorro!— canturreó Shippo mientras saltaba al hombro de Kagome.

— Me alegro tanto Shippo... pronto serás un poderoso zorro— lo felicitó la Hanyou y le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, Sango volvió la vista hacia donde se veían tres figuras subiendo la colina y sonrió levemente, se trataban de Kohaku, Miroku e Inuyasha que volvían de sus labores en la aldea.

— No puedo creerlo... es la señorita Kagome— dijo Miroku alzando la cabeza y caminando con más rapidez hacia las mujeres y el zorro.

Cuando los ojos de Kagome se cruzaron con los de Inuyasha, este se congeló. De repente las personas que los rodeaban, el monje y el niño que se apresuraron hacia ella para saludarla, se desvanecieron en la nada. Inuyasha dio tan solo un par de pasos hacia ella, arrojando al suelo las tablas de madera que llevaba sobre el hombro.

Los ojos del Hanyou la observaron de arriba hacia abajo, y destellaron tristeza.

Inuyasha dio otro par de pasos más hacia ella, confundido.

— Kagome... es Kagome...— la llamó sintiendo que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho.

Desde que no la había vuelto a ver desde el día que derrotaron a Naraku había aprendido vivir sin ella, le había dolido en el alma pero había soportado el estar solo... sin embargo ahora que la tenía frente a él... tan bella... tan irreconociblemente llamativa para cualquier ser sobre la tierra...

Al estar más cerca, sus ojos se detuvieron por completo en el pequeño pero notable bulto que reposaba bajo las manos protectoras de esa nueva madre que solía ser la mujer que amaba, y esos ojos apacibles de Inuyasha cambiaron a unos de sobresalto y confusión.

Era imposible... volvió a observarla pálido, sin poder comprender como si esa realidad no cupiera en su mente... Kagome... ¿iba a tener un hijo de su hermano...? ¿De Sesshomaru? ¿Significaba eso que ese asqueroso demonio se había revolcado con ella y la había corrompido por completo...? Ahora el aroma de Kagome se mezclaba con el de su hermano... como una puñalada que le recordaba que ella ahora le pertenecía, que dentro de ellos existía un cachorro producto de ese demonio que tanto odiaba...

Lo odiaba, con todo su ser... por arrebatársela, por corromperla de esa forma, por reclamarla como suya... odiaba a Sesshomaru por lo que había convertido de Kagome... y la odiaba a ella por haberse dejado llevar... por dejarse engatusar por él... por el Youkai quien siempre codiciaba lo mejor... era injusto, ella también había sido injusta con él y ahora ambos se lo refregaban en la cara...

Pero esa mujer que le devolvía la mirada... ya no era ella... esa Kagome no era la misma quien solía ser... esa que él conocía. El aroma que ahora provenía de esa mujer era otro... era el aroma de Sesshomaru y el de ella mezclados en uno nuevo... uno que le ponía los pelos de punta y lo hacía temblar... Su Kagome ya no existía y había quedado en el olvido hacía mucho tiempo... esa era un ser que estaba suplantando su existencia... y él debia...

...debía eliminarla.

Kagome palideció cuando Sango y Miroku gritaron los ojos de Inuyasha se habían vuelto de un color rojo sangre y unas franjas violáceas habían aparecido en sus mejillas... pero estas no eran como las de Sesshomaru... estas eran salvajes, como si su piel hubiera sido rasgada... Inuyasha la contempló con unos pequeños e intensos ojos azules mientras que abría la boca mostrando unos afilados colmillos y saltaba ágilmente hacia ella con las garras contraidas.

Debía matar a ese medio demonio que tenía frente a él... esa impostora... a la portadora de ese aroma insoportable...

— ¡CORRE KAGOME!— le gritó Shippo mientras saltaba desde el hombro de Kagome hacia Inuyasha arrojándole uno de sus trompos mágicos para detenerlo en cuanto aumentó de tamaño tras una explosión.

Kagome, a quien el corazón se le había detenido, no pudo moverse, se había congelado en su lugar, y aunque lo deseara, no tenía la misma agilidad que antes, ni siquiera de cuando era una humana, su peso era doble de antes con ese bebé creciendo en su interior... se sujetó el vientre con ambas manos... no podía permitir que Inuyasha dañara al pequeño cachorro que llevaba en su interior... no podía permitirse que se lo arrebatara así sin más...

Ninguno de sus amigos podía ayudarle en aquel momento, en su estado, Sango no podía hacer nada y Miroku había perdido el agujero negro de su mano... y ella... ella no podía ni quiera defenderse.

— Ven aquí... maldita... — gruñó Inuyasha con voz gutural una vez que había apartado el trompo mágico de su camino con un puñetazo, la voz sedienta de sangre que emanaba del Hanyou cuando se transformaba le helaba la sangre.

— ¡Inuyasha por favor!— imploró Miroku y se lanzó hacia él — ¡Contrólate Inuyasha, vuelve en ti!

Inuyasha atacó a Miroku con sus filosas garras, este se defendió justo a tiempo con los brazos y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, sangrando. En ese momento, Inuyasha comenzó la carrera hacia ella acortando el poco espacio que les quedaba... debía acabar con esa mujer... esa mujer que solo le traía oscuridad a su corazón... y con ese demonio que crecía en su interior... ese demonio sería su ruina...

Kagome gritó el nombre de Sesshomaru, pero para cuando este alzó la cabeza con súbita rapidez de la huerta de hierbas que Lin había estado plantando con la anciana Kaede, ya todo estaba hecho.

El Youkai abandonó todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y acudió al grito de Kagome como un rayo y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, jugándole una carrera contra el tiempo y la vida... ese grito de súplica solo podía significar una cosa... que deseaba por todos los cielos no encontrarse al volver a donde ella se encontraba...

Pero su imaginación no estaba alejada de la realidad.

Sesshomaru se detuvo para contemplar un baño de sangre a sus pies. Inuyasha, completamente fuera de sí, había utilizado la fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo para atacar a Kagome con tanta bestialidad que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de todo lo que había sucedido. Sango, Miroku y Shippo observaban aterrados la figura de su amiga en el suelo, su kimono blanco teñido de rojo...

El horror se había apoderado del rostro del Youkai que con rapidez dirigió la vista a Inuyasha que había sido completamente poseído por aquella sangre demoníaca que corría por sus venas como ya tantas veces lo había visto con anterioridad. Pero esta vez, Inuyasha había caído de rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza manchando su cabello plateado con sangre, la sangre de Kagome... ese olor a sangre era igual a Kagome... ¿entonces por qué... a quién había querido aniquilar...? No... no podía ser... ¿Había... realmente atacado a Kagome? Los ojos antes azulados de Inuyasha cambiaron al color de la miel mientras se estrujaba el cabello luchando contra su propia sangre demoníaca. El olor a sangre de Kagome... esa era Kagome...

— Voy a matarte... — murmuró Sesshomaru con una voz tan fría que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los dos humanos y el zorrito que nunca en la vida habían oído ese tono del Youkai ni habían contemplado jamás esa expresión asesina en su rostro, casi tan sedienta de sangre como el rostro que Inuyasha demostraba hacía segundos.

Los ojos del Youkai pronto se tiñeron de rojo y mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, sus pupilas se dilataron y se volvieron de aquel mismo tono azul eléctrico mientras que el aura alrededor de él se volvió roja y peligrosa.

— ¡DETENTE SESSHOMARU!— lo gritó Shippo corriendo ante él y extendiendo los brazos, estaba pálido como un fantasma— ¡N— no lo mates... por favor... está confundido... míralo!

— Apártate zorro... — ahora era Sesshomaru quien emitía una voz bestial y aterradora.

Estaba tan cegado por el odio que el puño que tenía cerrado con fuerza le temblaba. Ese maldito... ¿¡cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado de amenazar lo que en aquel momento era todo para él...!?

Pero en el momento exacto en el que comenzaba a transformarse en un gigantesco perro blanco, hoyó un leve quejido lastimero y abrió más los ojos, congelado. Con rapidez olvidó por completo la vana existencia de su medio hermano y acudió a la Hanyou que se encontraba en el suelo. No le importó mancharse las manos ni la ropa cuando la alzó un poco del suelo, ella apenas tenía un halo de vida en la mirada.

Se le estremeció el alma cuando observó que ella todavía mantenía las manos sobre el vientre, protegiéndolo de algo que ya a ese punto era imposible que no ocurriera.

— Sessho... maru... — murmuró apenas moviendo los labios. Seguía viva solo porque era un Hanyou... de haber sido una humana ese ataque la hubiera matado en el acto.— ...no le... hagas daño...

El demonio apretó más los dientes ¿Por qué a pesar de todo... lo seguía defendiendo? No cambía en su comprensión la razón por la cual Kagome le pedía eso... Más cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando tranquilizarse, en pensar en Kagome y en su hija...

— Kagome... yo... yo las salvaré— le prometió él, con la voz ronca del dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho— Pronto acabará todo... Solo aguanta un poco más...— la calmó esta vez acariciandole el negro cabello al contemplar el profundo dolor por el que ella estaba pasando— Colmillo Sagrado se encargará de que no se vayan de mi lado...

Kagome entornó la mirada y una pequeña mueca se formó en sus labios, una mueca de amargura que en aquel momento Sesshomaru no comprendió, luego ella extendió una temblorosa mano ensangrentada hacia la mejilla del demonio donde depositó una torpe caricia.

— Volveremos a vernos... pero no pronto.

Sesshomaru la contempló incrédulo y sujetó la mano de su compañera con temor cuando observó cómo se apagó la luz de los ojos de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, la que llevaba a su hija.

Ahora ambas reposaban entre sus brazos sin vida.

La depositó suavemente sobre el césped y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie se puso de pie y desenvainó a Colmillo Sagrado.

Pero lo que vio produjo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y su mundo se derrumbara a sus pies.

No había demonios del inframundo alrededor de Kagome para reclamar su alma.

Colmillo sagrado resbaló de su mano y se clavó en la tierra.

Se dejó caer junto a ella, era imposible... nunca antes había utilizado a Colmillo para revivirla... esa vez que Naraku la había atacado y ella estaba al borde de la muerte podría haberlo hecho, pero prefirió no malgastar el único uso de su espada y salvarle la vida él mismo por medio de aquel antídoto que ella misma había preparado...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Colmillo Sagrado no funcionaba?

¿Por qué la vida se las había arrebatado así?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

— ¿Por qué...?— sollozó Sesshomaru y unas gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_¡Buenas noches!_

_Estoy feliz de que la inspiración me haya traído a actualizar más rápido de lo esperado, tenía muchísimas ansias de escribir este capítulo tan decisivo desde que comencé este epílogo... Dejo la puerta abierta a teorías relacionadas con los viajes en el tiempo puesto que a partir del próximo capítulo voy a tener que desarrollar muchísimo esto de las consecuencias de alterar el futuro para cambiar el pasado (no pienso agregar más porque sino esto perdería la gracia). _

_Agradezco infinitamente a quienes todavía me envían sus reviews, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo e incluso a hacerlo más rápido, me gusta complacer a mis lectores y creo que no pueden recriminar lo contrario (Me pidieron un epílogo, esto que leen aquí les ofrezco desde lo más profundo de mi amor al arte), ¡además que me hace muy feliz incluso enterarme que algunos de ustedes leen este fic por recomendación! Miles de gracias 3 ¡Estoy muy interesada en saber qué opinan de este capítulo tan importante, le puse todas mis ganas!_

_En fín, esta es la razón por la que Sesshomaru está buscando a Kagome, quiere cambiar el trágico pasado de perder a la mujer que amaba y a su hija por culpa de Inuyasha (no me agrada la idea de volver a Inuyasha el 'villano' de este arco, puede ser celoso e impulsivo, pero sepan comprender que en mi opinión solo podría ser capaz de matar a Kagome sin ser completamente consciente de ello — e incluso en el anime original se contuvo cuando eso estuvo a punto de ocurrir). _

_Sin embargo, adelanté que todavía quedan un par de cosas que contar sobre el pasado de Sesshomaru, y aquí vienen las siguientes interrogantes: ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? ¿Cómo se aliaron él y Shippo? ¿Cómo afectó todo esto a Sesshomaru emocionalmente? (Y en este apartado aprovecho para explicar que el Sesshomaru de la época actual y el que leyeron al final de este capítulo tiene muchísimas razones para dejar de ser quien solía ser, quise darle una experiencia sólida para que no se sienta que desvirtué el personaje por completo). _

_¡Lamento el comentario tan largo! ¡Un gran saludo a todos y buena semana!_

_Starebelle_


	5. El plan de Shippo

**Capítulo 5****: El plan de Shippo**

Ese día, cuando lloraron y quemaron el cuerpo de Kagome, Sesshomaru no se quedó. Había permanecido por horas arrodillado junto a su cuerpo, con los ojos clavados en ella sin poder caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Shippo sabía que Sesshomaru, más allá del poder y el legado que Inu Taisho le había dejado, nunca había poseído nada tan grande ni valioso como un ser amado además de Lin, que ese día lo acompaño en todo momento, pero el Youkai no reparaba ni siquiera en la niña, ni en las personas que lo rodeaban.

Al momento que Miroku anunció que debían darle un funeral adecuado, Sesshomaru no dijo palabra, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos.

—¿A dónde vas, Sesshomaru?— preguntó Miroku entre inseguro y sorprendido.

El demonio no respondió y continuó su camino.

—¡Te... olvidas de Colmillo Sagrado...!— le dijo Shippo con la voz ahogada, notando que la espada seguía clavada en el suelo, inmutable.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y lo observó por sobre el hombro con un rostro ensombrecido y con la una mirada fría.

—¿Qué sentido tiene llevarla conmigo si no pude salvar lo más valioso que tenía? — le respondió en un susurro cargado de resentimiento y dolor.

Nadie se había atrevido a responder nada, ellos sentían dolor por la pérdida de Kagome, pero no podían imaginarse ni la mitad del dolor que estaría carcomiendo la vida de aquel demonio que en un minuto había perdido a su familia y que no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. El frío corazón que una vez había tenido y que esa humana había ablandado y purificado, como lo hacía con los fragmentos de la ya desaparecida Perla de Shikón, se había resquebrajado y hecho trizas. Sentía un arrebato de ira en su interior que se mezclaba con una profunda desesperación y tristeza que formaba un agujero negro en su interior. Se sentía anestesiado, como si observara la realidad desde unos ojos que no fueran los suyos.

Desde ese día, la muerte de Kagome pareció haberse quedado con toda la felicidad que antes habían sentido una vez que habían eliminado a Naraku. Sango ya no sonreía, Miroku apenas hablaba y Shippo visitaba la tumba de su amiga cada día para llevarle flores. A veces Lin lo acompañaba y otras iba solo.

—Lo que más lamento... es que no pude hacer nada...— murmuró el zorrito con ojos llorosos—, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte... podría haber evitado que todo esto suceda.

—No es tu culpa— trató de consolarlo Lin y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Shippo.

—¡Pero soy débil! Necesito hacerme más fuerte y así... podría evitar que esto pasara otra vez...

Lin agachó la cabeza.

—El Señor Sesshomaru no ha vuelto a aparecer desde hace meses.

—Tal vez no puede— dijo Shippo observando nuevamente la tumba donde reposaban unas hermosas flores blancas—, tal vez el dolor es demasiado grande para él como para poder siquiera enfrentarlo.

Lin asintió con tristeza y apretó los labios. Shippo se abrazó las piernas mientras sollozaba.

—Inuyasha tampoco ha regresado...

Y es que una vez que Inuyasha había recuperado la conciencia y percatado de lo que había hecho, se había dado a la fuga y por más que sus amigos lo buscaran, todo indicaba que la tierra se había tragado al Hanyou para siempre. En ese momento Shippo lo había odiado, lo detestó por haber sido un idiota y no poder controlar los celos y los impulsos bestiales que corrían por la sangre del Hanyou, lo odiaba por haber asesinado a la única mujer que había sido el punto de referencia por el que las vidas de todos ellos se habían entrelazado... lo odiaba porque gracias a él, la vida en esa aldea se había vuelto un completo martirio.

Sin embargo, a medida que los años pasaban y él ganaba altura y madurez, Shippo siempre lo esperó a que regresara, al comienzo para reprenderlo y tal vez darle una paliza, pero luego tan solo deseaba hablar con él a pesar del gran error que había cometido, sabía que Inuyasha siempre se comportó como un idiota en todos los sentidos, pero él siempre fue como su hermano mayor y lo quería a pesar de todo. Además, estaba seguro de que quien peor la estaba pasando de todos ellos sería el propio Hanyou, el culpable de toda esa desdicha.

—Mañana terminas tus estudios, Shippo ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Lin esa mañana cuando se dirigían hacia la tumba de Kagome como hacían todas las semanas para llevar flores a los muertos. La joven se había vuelto una hermosa sacerdotisa que seguía los pasos de la ya difunta anciana Kaede.

Shippo negó con la cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos, era casi tan alto como Kohaku que caminaba también a su lado, en silencio.

—He esperado esto por mucho tiempo, simplemente porque siempre me dije a mi mismo que cuando terminara, lo primero que haría es ir tras Inuyasha.

Ambos humanos lo contemplaron desconcertados.

—¿Estás loco, Shippo?— preguntó Kohaku palideciendo.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? —indagó también Lin con el entrecejo fruncido—, no sabes qué ha sido de Inuyasha... ¿Y si se dejó llevar por sus instintos?

—Lo sé... —murmuró el zorro y alzó la vista a la tumba de Kagome sobre la que habían crecido hermosas flores— pero... Kagome no hubiera querido que abandonásemos a nuestros amigos jamás... e Inuyasha siempre ha sido parte de mi familia, necesito saber dónde está, si se encuentra bien, traerlo de regreso de ser posible.

—Nadie quiere que Inuyasha regrese— le dijo Kohaku con frialdad cruzándose de brazos— sabes que la legión de exterminadores lo liquidaremos, ¿verdad?

Shippo tragó, claro que era una posibilidad. Kohaku y Sango habían iniciado una legión de exterminadores de monstruos desde el accidente ese día con Inuyasha y se habían propuesto a proteger a todos los humanos que habitaran aquella aldea y fueran amenazados... ellos querían mantener la paz entre los distintos seres que coexistían allí... sin embargo Shippo nunca estuvo del todo conforme con la iniciativa puesto que cada vez había más exterminadores que lo trataban a él como si fuera escoria.

Al próximo día, Shippo comenzó su camino solo. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde comenzar su búsqueda, pero sabía que pronto el destino lo guiaría hacia Inuyasha y que tarde o temprano lo encontraría. Por suerte, el destino estaba de su lado y logró que unos viajeros que encontró por camino le contaran que hacía unos años habían visto un Hanyou de cabello plateado en los bosques del sur. Al llegar a una de las aldeas de aquella zona, y tras haber conseguido hablar con un viejo monje que, según le habían contado al zorro, había conocido a Inuyasha, este le comentó que sabía dónde él se encontraba. Shippo no pudo disimular la felicidad que esa noticia le causaba, pero el rostro serio que el monje le devolvía le daba un poco de mala espina. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea y, cuando el hombre detuvo su andar y le señaló a Shippo dónde se encontraba el Hanyou, a este se le derrumbó toda la esperanza que por mucho tiempo había descubierto por muchísimos años.

Había un viejo pozo de huesos tan hondo como el que se encontraba en la aldea de donde él provenía, por el Kagome había emergido al Sengoku por tanto tiempo. Shippo se acercó a él y para su horror descubrió un montón de huesos que yacían al fondo, mezclados con los de otros monstruos.

—Deseaba ser exterminado— le comenzó el monje mientras Shippo intentaba disimular las ganas de llorar—, ese Hanyou estaba destrozado y me rogó que lo purificara y me deshiciera de sus restos, así que le cumplí el favor... dijo que temía volver a matar y le creía: estaba cubierto de sangre y parecía muy perturbado por eso, como fuera de sí.

Shippo se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Muchas gracias— murmuró al hombre y se marchó de esa aldea sin siquiera volver la vista.

El alma se le había vuelto a estrujar una vez más. Inuyasha se había quitado la vida hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás... ya hacía mucho su viejo amigo se había marchado de aquel mundo tan injusto.

Cuando Shippo regresó a la aldea fue directamente a la cabaña de Lin que al verlo inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Shippo, no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto! —le dijo con sorpresa pero, al reparar en el rostro afligido del demonio zorro, ella frunció el entrecejo— ¿Que... sucedió?

—No está... —murmuró Shippo con voz quebrada— Inuyasha se... quitó la vida...

—Oh Shippo... —dijo Rin con pesar y lo rodeó con los brazos atrayéndolo en un reconfortante abrazo que produjo que el demonio sollozara— lo lamento tanto...

Se quedaron así por un eterno instante hasta que Shippo se calmó y aceptó tomar algo con ella. Ambos se sentaron junto al fuego y Lin le extendió una taza de té de hierbas para que se tranquilizara un poco.

—No puedo creer que luchamos por tanto tiempo contra Naraku esperando así vivir felices y en paz y después... esto sucede... —se lamentó Shippo observando su reflejo en el líquido verde de la taza— es como si... el mismo Naraku nos hubiera echado una maldición o algo por el estilo.

—No es eso —lo tranquilizó Lin— tan solo sucedió que las cosas tomaron un curso que no esperábamos... —luego ella suspiró también— y el Señor Sesshomaru también resultó muy afectado por todo esto... a veces lo extraño horrores...

—Pero al menos sabes que él sigue vivo —le comentó Shippo— todavía te envía kimonos con sus sirvientes.

—¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó ella con tristeza— pues a mí no me alienta en absoluto.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio.

—Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo esto —dijo Shippo apretando los dientes.

—Eso es imposible —lo atajó Lin— el tiempo solo fluye hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás.

Shippo asintió, volviendo a contemplar el té. Jamás le habían enseñado en la academia a manipular el tiempo ni mucho menos a viajar al pasado o al futuro para cambiar eventos... y solamente había conocido a una persona que había sido capaz de viajar, sin embargo ella no manejaba una magia semejante, sino que poseía un medio por el cual podía lograrlo.

—Kagome sí podía —dijo Shippo y volvió la vista a Lin— ella venía del futuro, e Inuyasha podía viajar hacia el futuro por medio del pozo también.

—Pero nadie más— dijo Lin.

—Si...— dijo Shippo y pareció meditar por otro eterno instante— pero... el futuro llegará de todas formas ante nosotros.

La joven sacerdotisa lo contempló dubitativa mientras sorbía de su propio té.

—La era donde Kagome vivió llegará a nuestras vidas en algún punto, ella nacerá en miles de años y la historia que ella vivirá se reiniciará... ¡entonces ahí podríamos advertirle!

Esta vez Lin frunció el ceño.

—Shippo...

—Y entonces ella para aquel momento estaría viajando al pasado para derrotar a Naraku... solamente necesito quedarme cerca del pozo mientras pasen los años y luego encontrar donde ella vive... y luego...

—Shippo— lo detuvo Lin alzando la voz esta vez—, ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar miles de años para eso?

Shippo enmudeció esta vez y frunció el entrecejo.

—Por supuesto, detesto este presente... detesto haber visto morir a Kagome y a su hijo y ver los restos de Inuyasha tirados en un pozo como si fueran basura... ellos eran mi familia, y detesto ver tu rostro de decepción cada vez que ves un súbdito de Sesshomaru llegar para entregarte un regalo que antes solía traerte él en persona... —al decir esto, Shippo contempló como el rostro de Lin se suavizaba— y esperar miles de años es un precio que pienso pagar si es que con eso puedo ayudar a que mis amigos vuelvan a ser felices.

Lin lo contempló con aquellos grandes ojos café llenos de atención y tristeza.

—Tendré que ver a todos mis amigos humanos morir... —agregó Shippo con tristeza— ...por tener el don de la longevidad... pero pagaré el precio de todas formas.

Ella dejó su té de lado y plantó un corto beso en la mejilla del zorro que se ruborizó por completo y sonrió.

Cuando esa mañana llegaron unos sirvientes a anunciarle que un demonio había llegado inesperadamente queriendo hablar con el amo Sesshomaru, Jaken salió a su encuentro para contemplar un joven Youkai de cabello rojo y cola de zorro.

—¿Jaken?— preguntó Shippo, el rostro del zorro parecía gris, como sin vida, comparado a cuando el demonio verde lo había conocido.

Jaken lo contempló receloso y asintió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

—Vine a buscar a Sesshomaru— dijo Shippo con firmeza.

—No lo vas a encontrar aquí— dijo el demonio verde y suspiró.

Ese día, cuando Sesshomaru regresó a los jardines de la mansión solo y los sirvientes contemplaron su kimono manchado de sangre y la expresión en su rostro, corrieron despavoridos a refugiarse. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes con fuerza y agachó la cabeza.

Ella se había ido para siempre, ella y su hija no volverían a recorrer los pasillos de esa gran mansión que, gracias a la presencia de Kagome, él había sentido como el sol llenaba las antes frías y desoladas habitaciones. Alzó la vista al mismo lugar donde había visto a Kagome esa mañana, que ahora parecía tan lejana en el tiempo, en la que se habían enterado que pronto serían padres … fue entonces que Sesshomaru encontró cara a cara con la cruda realidad que ahora azotaba su existencia.

Volvía a estar solo, y esta vez esa soledad sería acompañada por los fantasmas de una vida que no podría tener jamás... y eso lo acecharía para toda la eternidad.

Ella se había ido y no volvería.

No podría soportarlo... no iba a poder seguir viviendo sin ella... no deseaba volver a esa vida una vez que había experimentado la dicha que ella le trasmitía cada mañana cuando Kagome lo despertaba y él la acercaba a su cuerpo y se embebía de ese aroma que lo volvía loco. No podría volver a dormir en esa habitación que desprendía los vestigios de un antiguo aroma que solía pertenecerle a su amada; no podría tocar la ropa que ella había dejado en el armario, muchísimo menos se atrevería a entrar en la habitación que ellos mismos habían decorado para el cachorro hacía un par de días.

No podía soportarlo, la extrañaba horrores.

Se dejó llevar por la desesperación que lo envolvía y se convirtió en aquella enorme bestia blanca y exhaló un alarido lastimero que resonó por todas las tierras que le pertenecían. Jaken corrió a su encuentro y se le estremeció el corazón cuando contempló a ese enorme perro blanco de ojos vidriosos aullar con todas sus fuerzas.

—No puede ser... —había murmurado en un suspiro que le había arrebatado el aire.

El gran perro lo observó por un eterno instante y luego se alejó de esa mansión lo más rápido que pudo intentando así dejar esos recuerdos atrás.

Sesshomaru no podría vivir con el peso de esas muertes sobre los hombros, no podría volver a esa mansión mientras ese recuerdo persistiera en su mente... y posiblemente jamás se iría.

Y desde ese momento la amplia mansión del Lord del Oeste fue enorme para aquel pequeño demonio verde que, desde hacía ya años, se había quedado a cargo de ella una vez que su amo había desaparecido. Nadie sabía dónde se había metido, puesto que no había dejado rastro alguno después de esa tarde en la que Jaken lo había visto marcharse convertido en esa fiera blanca como la nieve. No habían intercambiado palabras, pero por el rostro afligido y los alaridos de la bestia, Jaken había logrado comprender qué es lo que había sucedido ese día... y cuando llegaron los rumores, pudo confirmar lo peor: Inuyasha había matado a la nueva compañera del amo y al hijo que ambos esperaban. Le resultaba sorprendente que el amo hubiera actuado de esa forma, pero Jaken debía admitir que el amo jamás había sentido atracción por ninguna mujer y que seguramente, ya sea por medio de la maldición del hilo rojo o por cuenta propia, su amo se había enamorado por primera vez y en aquel momento estaba pagando el duro precio que solamente el amor puede cobrar.

Por respeto a su amo no había ordenado retirar las pertenencias de Kagome ni del futuro amo por nacer que esa Hanyou llevaba en el interior. Sabía que si su amo se enteraba lo aniquilaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Al contarle todo lo que había presenciado ese día al joven, Jaken no pudo evitar sollozar por su amo.

—¿Entonces quién le llevó los kimonos a Lin todo este tiempo? —preguntó el zorro sobresaltado.

—Y-yo— respondió el demonio entre hipos—, desde que el amo marchó creí que él no querría que Lin dejara de recibirlos...

Shippo temía que Sesshomaru hubiera pasado por lo mismo que Inuyasha y que hubiese cometido una locura, lo cual no sería tan descabellado puesto que todos habían visto la reacción del demonio, en especial Jaken quien había sido el último en verlo.

—Hay que encontrarlo— anunció Shippo—, lo antes posible.

—¿Cómo? ¡No escuchas que no ha dejado ni rastro, zorro engreído!— lo reprendió el demonio verde todavía limpiándose las lágrimas— Además el amo Sesshomaru es especialista en esconder su aroma.  
Shippo, sin embargo, olfateó el aire. Su olfato no era tan fino como el de Inuyasha o del mismo Sesshomaru, pero seguramente estaba más desarrollado que el de los demonios que habitaban aquel lugar. Si bien la mansión despedía un fuerte olor a su dueño, razón principal por la cual la habían encontrado, sabía que si seguía un muy débil halo de aroma, podría encontrarlo.

—No creo que pueda esconder su aroma por tantos años— comentó el zorro y observó a Jaken que lo contemplaba esperanzado.

El joven giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, aunque Jaken comenzó a trotar tras él agitando su báculo.

—¡ESPERA, YO TAMBIÉN VOY! —gritó mientras corría.

Como era de esperar, el rastro de Sesshomaru era leve pero perceptible, de a momentos se perdía y mezclaba con otros y debido a que Shippo no era muy bueno siguiendo rastros, estuvieron un tiempo largo intentando encontrarlo. Sin embargo, pasada ya una semana, lograron dar con el rastro que buscaban, el cual los llevó a unas peligrosas tierras montañosas y sagradas donde no habitaba ninguna criatura.

Allí, de una gran cueva en las profundidades del abismo, encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

La cueva era oscura y fría. Ambos entraron sin emitir sonido alguno hasta que Shippo divisó una figura oscura e imponente que merodeaba las cuevas emitiendo gruñidos bestiales y despidiendo un aura a muerte que les helaba la piel.

Jaken exhaló un grito ahogado y comenzó a correr hacia él.

—¡AMO BONITO...!

—¡JAKEN NO! — Gritó Shippo y corrió a su alcance.

Pero la bestia se volteó con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera Jaken pudo percatarse del momento en el que el demonio abrió las fauces y se lo tragó entero. Shippo exhaló un grito y palideció por completo.

Sesshomaru había permanecido tantos años en esa forma que estaba pasando por un proceso similar al de Inuyasha, había dejado que todo raciocinio se desvaneciera en él y tan solo era una bestia que se guiaba por instintos.

Sesshomaru posó aquellos pequeños ojos azules y amenazadores en el demonio zorro. Shippo se congeló en ese mismísimo instante mientras que su mente se inundaba de la imagen de Inuyasha aquel día que había acabado con la vida de Kagome... en Sesshomaru vio al Hanyou transformado arremetiendo contra Kagome y acabando con su vida sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Iba a atacarlo a él ahora... era imposible que lo reconociera...

Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre él para engullirlo tal y como había hecho con Jaken segundos atrás.

—¡VUELVE EN TÍ!— le gritó el zorro y lanzó una hoja mágica al gran perro que inmediatamente explotó en una nube de humo y se transformó en una gigante estatua tan grande como él que lo aplastó por completo.

El perro demonio exhaló un alarido y comenzó a luchar para levantarse. Shippo aprovechó el momento para acercarse a él con ambas manos levantadas que no pudo evitar que le temblaran.

—Sesshomaru...—habló con tono apacible mientras se acercaba a paso lento mientras él seguía luchando por zafarse de su ataque— Sesshomaru soy yo... soy Shippo... ¿No me... no me recuerdas? —preguntó con voz temblorosa—. Soy yo, Sesshomaru... por favor escúchame.

Sesshomaru lentamente dejó de luchar para zafarse, el zorro tomó esto como una buena señal y se acercó un poco más.

—Sesshomaru... por favor, regresa a tu otra forma... vuelva a ser tú...

La bestia entornó los grandes ojos rojos y repentinamente comenzó a resplandecer hasta que su tamaño se redujo de forma considerable. Shippo de inmediato retiró el conjuro de la estatua y en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el enorme perro ahora se encontraba un demonio de largo cabello blanco, las líneas violáceas en sus mejillas todavía lucían salvajes y sus ojos seguían rojos, pero su expresión denotaba confusión, como si acabara de despertarse de un largo sueño.

Shippo se acercó más y, para su propia sorpresa, abrazó al poderoso Youkai cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sollozando. Comprendió que Sesshomaru había preferido vivir en el olvido todo ese tiempo adoptando esa forma demoníaca, ahora comprendía qué tan grande sería el dolor del demonio para haber tomado semejante decisión. Seguramente tanto él, Shippo, como Sesshomaru habían pasado por exactamente lo mismo: la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a un ser querido.

—Shippo... —murmuró el demonio y posó la mano sobre la espalda del ya adulto niño que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho— ¿Cuánto tiempo... ha pasado...?

—Mucho... muchísimo... —sollozó mientras lo estrujaba con más fuerza— temí... que tú también estuvieras muerto...

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, como si de repente la información estuviera llegando lenta a su mente, todos esos recuerdos que había querido olvidar despertaron al unísono, el rostro confundido y hasta apacible del Youkai se inundaba de dolor. Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener la profundo angustia que le brotaba del pecho.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó el demonio perro alejándose de él un poco, tratando de despejar su mente por unos instantes de aquellas tortuosas imágenes que lo acechaban.

Shippo le devolvió la mirada cargada de tristeza.

—Porque necesito tu ayuda— dijo Shippo— sé lo mucho que... la muerte de Kagome te afectó... no solo a ti sino a todos nosotros... esto no ha sido más que una cadena de muerte desde derrotamos a Naraku... —cerró las manos en puño mientras temblaba— primero Kagome... luego Inuyasha se suicida... luego una enfermedad azota la aldea y mueren Sango, Miroku, Kohaku... Lin... y ahora también Jaken... y... yo... yo no pude hacer nada para parar todo eso...

Los ojos dorados del demonio se abrieron más al escuchar el nombre de Lin, luego bajó la vista sin poder procesar lo que Shippo había dicho.

—¿Lin... Lin murió?

Shippo apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por eso debemos acabar con todo esto... comenzar desde donde todo inició, con Kagome— dijo el zorro— no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, pero podemos esperar a que Kagome renazca en el futuro y le advertiremos de todo esto... y así evitaremos todas las muertes que le sigan... ¿Recuerdas cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de Kagome?

El demonio esquivó la vista, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Dijo que se volverían a ver, pero no dentro de poco tiempo... en ese momento no lo comprendí, pero ahora sí... Kagome ya sabía que volverían a verse... porque sabía que vivirías lo suficiente para volver a verla en su tiempo.

Sesshomaru pareció meditarlo por un largo instante, de repente sintió una tibia sensación allí donde tan solo encontraba dolor y desesperación ¿Existía entonces la posibilidad de volver a ver a Kagome? ¿Tendría una segunda oportunidad para arreglar todo el daño que el idiota de su hermano había causado?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del demonio perro, de alivio, de salvación. Se miró la mano, el dedo meñique en particular, el mismo donde una vez había visto un hilo rojo atado que lo unía a aquella sacerdotisa y que por tanto tiempo él había detestado. Y ahora... más que en ninguna otra ocasión deseaba volver a verlo, el destino le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad para encontrarla, volvería a ver su sonrisa, ese rayo de sol que por muy corto tiempo llenó su vida de dicha...

Y si bien le dolía horrores el haber sido un idiota y haberse alejado de Lin, de no haber podido verla nunca más después de aquel día y el enterarse que ella había muerto, sabía que si podía cambiar todo su pasado entonces también podría volver a ver a Lin...

Shippo se acercó y le extendió una espada que una vez le había pertenecido al demonio perro, Colmillo Sagrado.

—Gracias, Shippo— murmuró Sesshomaru tomando una vez más la espada—, gracias por todo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me llena de alegría leer cada uno de ellos y también el saber que estuvieron a gusto con el decisivo capítulo anterior!_

_Quiero volver a pedir disculpas por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, trato de que no sea tanto, pero a veces prefiero no forzarme a escribir cuando tengo poca inspiración por dos motivos: la primera es que el capítulo puede resultar muy corto y segundo que no quiero entregarles un capítulo mediocre, sino algo de calidad que se mantenga a lo largo del fic._

_Tuve que cortar el capítulo en esta parte, ya se me hizo bastante largo el arco del pasado, pero necesitaba contar tanto el lado de Sesshomaru como también el de Shippo para que se entienda el por qué están juntos en esa época, no solo por ser los únicos dos Youkais del grupo. En el siguiente capítulo retomaré la vida de Kagome y qué sucederá a partir de ahora puesto que todavía quedan un par de asuntos sin resolver._

_Nuevamente agradezco profundamente sus reviews, sobre todo a **Luna31, Guest, Faby Sama, Watashi-sama** y **VeroPB97 **que comentaron el último capítulo 😊_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Starebelle_


	6. El ataque

**Capítulo 6:** El ataque

Las tibias lágrimas que habían rodado por las mejillas de la muchacha le habían molestado mucho al demonio que tenía sentado en frente que, mientras relataba su historia, no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo cuando aquel aroma salado inundó la habitación. Odiaba ese aroma y odiaba ser él quien causara esa reacción en Kagome, pero trató de ignorarlo. Para cuando amanecía, las esas lágrimas habían cesado y ella solo lo contemplaba con atención sin decir palabra. Una vez que terminó, exhaló un suspiro, jamás imaginó hablar tanto como en esa ocasión. Sentía la garganta seca y un nudo en el estómago por haber tenido que revivir esos recuerdos que había preferido guardar en el recoveco más oscuro de su mente.

—No puedo creerlo— fue lo único que murmuró Kagome sin mover los labios, era demasiada información para procesar en su cabeza y creía que todo había sido un cuento proveniente de las fantasías más absurdas que podría tener un demonio.

—Necesito que lo creas para que no vuelva a suceder— respondió Sesshomaru frunciendo nuevamente el entrecejo—, esperamos muchos años para poder tener esta oportunidad y evitar todo esto que nos sucedió.

Ella apretó los labios, no podía caber en su mente la idea de que Inuyasha sería capaz de hacer una cosa como esa, ni que ella y Sesshomaru hubieran concebido un hijo. No sabía si reir como una tonta o llorar un poco más, pero para esto último ya no tenía más lágrimas. Había sentido el dolor tanto de Shippo como de Sesshomaru muy propio, como si lo hubiese vivido en carne propia, y lo que más le dolía del pequeño zorro era que él había vuelto a quedarse sin una familia otra vez, y allí estaba, deseando recuperarla una vez más.

—Sesshomaru...— lo llamó, él la contempló con atención sentado en el sofá frente a ella, observó cómo la joven se ponía de pie, la camisa que él le había prestado le quedaba enorme así como también los pantalones, lo cual le daba un aspecto un tanto peculiar— ¿Puedo?

Él no respondió, sino que se movió un poco dejándole un espacio para que ella pudiera sentarse a su lado y rodearlo con los brazos. Él al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, había esperado tanto tiempo volver a tenerla a su lado que sentía que se quedaba sin aire al volver a percibir el aroma de su cabello nuevamente. Comenzó por recorrer el negro cabello de Kagome con los dedos en una caricia que terminó en su espalda para atraerla un poco más hacia él.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso— murmuró la joven—, prometo que no se repetirá.

—Eso espero— respondió y enterró el rostro en aquel cabello que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Deseaba que ella se quedara allí por siempre, él la protegería de todo peligro y de quien fuera necesario, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso si es que quería arreglar el pasado. Esa mujer que tenía entre los brazos le pertenecía, pero no a él, sino a su yo del pasado y sabía que se humillaría a sí mismo de cometer un acto tan irresponsable y egoísta como ese.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando quiso separarse de ella notó que había quedado completamente dormida. Sonrió apenas, la había mantenido despierta durante toda la noche y ella había caído rendida ahora. La alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, casi tan pulcra como la que una vez ellos habían compartido, donde la recostó sobre la cómoda y amplia cama. Se irguió y la contempló nuevamente por un eterno instante, hacía cientos de años hubiese dado todo por volver a dormir al lado de aquella mujer al menos una vez más ¿Iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad ahora? Definitivamente no podía evitarlo, por lo que se recostó a su lado y la envolvió con ambos brazos, ella se quejó pero no despertó.

Esa noche, después de muchísimos años, había vuelto a dormir igual de profundo que la última vez que había dormido al lado de Kagome.

—

—¿Amo Sesshomaru?— preguntó Jaken un tanto incómodo— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, sino que siguió contemplando la entrada de la cueva donde habían decidido refugiarse por esa noche para que Lin pudiera descansar guarecida de la fría noche primaveral. Al notar que el Youkai lo estaba escuchando, Jaken decidió proseguir.

—¿Usted cree que Naraku realmente se encuentra en las tierras del Oeste?

—Es posible, pero también es posible que sea una trampa— respondió frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—, no tengo intenciones de alejarme del Este por mucho tiempo tampoco.

Jaken rodó los ojos, no pensaba hacer un comentario al respecto puesto que sabía que al amo le molestaría, pero estaba más que claro que él no quería alejarse de esa humana tonta que provenía de ese pozo ubicado en la región Este. A veces se preguntaba si prefería al antiguo amo atormentado por la vieja magia del Hilo Rojo o a este nuevo amo genuinamente interesado en la humana por cuenta propia.

No comprendía cómo Sesshomaru había dejado sus prejuicios de lado para cortejar a tal escoria.

De repente el gran Youkai se puso de pie.

—Quédate aquí con Lin y Ah Un— demandó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida donde esperó por un par de minutos con la vista clavada en un punto del bosque que los rodeaba.

No tardó mucho en detectar una figura femenina que se aproximaba hacia él, de ojos rojos y penetrantes y negro cabello. Olía exactamente igual que Naraku. Hacía meses que no veía a Kagura y su visita no auguraba nada bueno, él la caló con la mirada y mostró los dientes. La creía muerta ya desde lo que había sucedido esa vez que ella había intentado avisarle del plan de Naraku y Hakudoshi la había derribado en el aire ¿Entonces qué quería ahora?

—Sesshomaru... —murmuró Kagura, seria.

—¿A qué vienes ahora?— preguntó, ella se veía diferente, su aura se percibía más oscura.

—Vengo a advertirte del próximo movimiento de Naraku— dijo, se veía muy calmada a diferencia de las veces anteriores en las que ella se escabullía para visitarlo, parecía como si tuviera toda la situación bajo control esta vez.

Ella se cruzó de brazos antes de proseguir viendo que el demonio no le contestaba una palabra.

—Esta noche tiene planeado atacar el Oeste, en particular el lugar de donde provienes— murmuró ella.

Sesshomaru se percató de que, mientras decía esto, uno de los delgados dedos del demonio se alzaba y apuntaba hacia una dirección.

—Yo me encargaré de los guardias mientras él entra a tu palacio para destruirlo, él está seguro de que tal pérdida no te afectaría, pero desea elaborar una alianza con otros demonios más poderosos que estén contra ti.

El demonio perro asintió levemente. Kagura sonrió apenas.

—Solo quería advertirte para que puedas prepararte para la batalla.

—Gracias— respondió Sesshomaru— ahora lárgate.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la cueva donde se encontraban los demás. Jaken lo observó confundido ya que había oído la conversación.

Kagura se giró también y se marchó caminando hasta internarse en el bosque donde Kanna la esperaba.

—¿Conforme?—preguntó la mujer con hastío.

Kanna asintió.

Después de un tiempo, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y despertó a Lin que lo contempló confundida. Él le devolvió una expresión pacífica y luego observó a Jaken que no se había atrevido a preguntar nada.

—Debo irme, así que permanezcan aquí hasta que regrese.

—¿Se dirigirá al Oeste usted solo, amo bonito?—preguntó Jaken frunciendo el ceño— ¡Déjeme acompañarlo y asistirlo!

—No— respondió el demonio tajante y Jaken enmudeció—.Iré al Este.

El mensaje de Kágura era una trampa para que marchara a las tierras del Oeste a luchar una pelea que nunca existiría, había una sola razón por la que Naraku lo quería lejos, lo más lejos posible del lugar donde Kagurá había apuntado con su dedo índice mientras hablaba: el Este.

Naraku realmente planeaba atacar a Kagome y su grupo y quería que él no estuviese allí para defenderla.

Esa noche... todo sucedería esa noche...

Debía ser rápido si quería llegar allí a tiempo.

—

Cuando Kagome despertó, se encontró envuelta en los brazos de un Sesshomaru profundamente dormido. Ella lo contempló un poco confundida, luego sonrió mientras recordaba lentamente fragmentos de la historia que él le había contado. Ese demonio demostraba una expresión de infinita paz ahora que reposaba a su lado, y pensar lo mucho que había sufrido debido a todo lo que le había contado hacía que el corazón de la joven se acongojara. No podía entender cómo el gran y digno Sesshomaru pudiera sufrir así por una tonta humana con ella... y pensarlo le producía un nudo en el estómago.

Él abrió los ojos y la observó con confusión. Los ojos dorados del demonio brillaron con intensidad cuando se posaron sobre ella y le acarició el negro y largo cabello. No sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que sentía de despertar con ella a su lado nuevamente, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que esa Kagome que tenía frente a él no sería capaz de compartir esa sensación tan profunda.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Kagome mientras se ruborizaba, todavía le pesaba la fuerza de la mirada de ese demonio, incluso si este la miraba con admiración.

Él se sentó y miró por la ventana donde se colaba una luz anaranjada, el sonido de la lluvia todavía presente en aquel mundo que parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

—Ya está atardeciendo.

—¿Cómo?—Kagome preguntó sobresaltada y se sentó también — Ay no... ya debería haber regresado al Sengoku...

Sesshomaru apretó los labios. No deseaba que se fuera, y su instinto le indicaba que en aquel lugar ella no hallaría más que peligro. Después de esa tarde posiblemente ya no tendría la oportunidad de verla, la muerte de Naraku estaba cerca y una vez que ella realizara su deseo el pozo se cerraría para siempre. Luchó fuertemente con el impulso de pedirle que se quedara con él, así que desvió la mirada mientras ella se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la sala donde estaba su ropa, dejando tras sí una estela de su dulce aroma.

A los pocos minutos ella regresó ya vestida y lo observó un tanto acongojada.

—Debo irme, Sesshomaru— anunció.

—Te acompaño— respondió este, se puso de pie y tomó el paraguas que había dejado secando junto a la puerta.

Ella sonrió un poco, no iba a pedirle aquel objeto. Le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Cuando salieron del departamento y se acercaron hacia la puerta que los guiaba a la salida pasando el pasillo, esta se abrió y un Kagome contempló a Koji entrar por ella con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y estornudaba.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron emocionados, en ese momento se lanzó hacia su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

Koji exhaló un grito ahogado y se sostuvo de la pared para no caerse.

—¡Eres un idiota, Shippo! ¡Me has engañado todo este tiempo!— le reclamó ella mientras se alejaba de él y reía emocionada.

El zorro le devolvió la mirada y se ruborizó, luego sonrió y la abrazó con ternura mientras que deshacía su transformación tiñiéndose su cabello de un naranja salvaje y cambiando su rostro al amigable zorro que ella una vez conoció.

—Lo lamento Kagome... es un gusto tenerte de nuevo... te extrañé tanto... todos te extrañamos mucho... —la voz de Shippo comenzó a flaquear y la sostuvo por los hombros mientras se alejaba de ella— pero todo será diferente ahora, ¿Verdad? ¿Me lo prometes?

Ella asintió y acarició la húmeda mejilla del zorrito que era más alto que ella pero que no dejaba de ser su pequeño Shippo.

—Debo ir a verte ahora, en el Sengoku, pero espero que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente cuando regrese.

Shippo parpadeó y observó a Sesshomaru quien entornó los ojos y Shippo comprendió lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo, Kagome no vio esto y Shippo asintió, sabiendo que eso no sería posible después de esa noche.

—Vámonos— dijo Sesshomaru y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Kagome besó la mejilla del zorro, a lo que el demonio perro carraspeó con cierta molestia y Shippo sonrió ampliamente.

Para cuando estaban llegando a la casa de Kagome la lluvia cesó. Las calles estaban mojadas y resbalosas, pero en el aroma del ambiente Sesshomaru percibía que los próximos días serían cálidos. La primavera se acercaba y con ella la fecha en la que todo acabaría.

—Gracias por acompañarme— dijo Kagome volteándose hacia Sesshomaru que la contemplaba con atención—, espero que nos volvamos a ver cuando regrese.

Él no respondió, sino que sonrió apenas.

—Confío en que todo será diferente a partir de ahora, Kagome— dijo él, en cambio, la joven notó un dejo de tristeza en la mirada del demonio.

Ella asintió y él se acercó, la rodeó rápidamente con los brazos y plantó un largo y firme beso en los labios de Kagome que la dejó sin aliento. Ese fue un beso lleno de fuego y pasión, de tristeza, de todas aquellas cosas que por tantos años él había querido expresarle y que no había podido. Sesshomaru la estrechó con fuerza y ella pudo notar la desesperación que él sentía, el dolor que lo había consumido por tantos años.

No la estaba besando a ella, estaba besando a la mujer que una vez él amo y de la que no había logrado despedirse. Pero esta vez ella no se comparó a la Kagome que Sesshomaru había conocido, porque sabía que sería ella en unos años, no había nada más alejado de la historia que había existido entre Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Así que ella lo aceptó, no deseaba volver a ver a su amado sufrir de esa manera, no iba a permitir ni que Sesshomaru ni que los demás sufrieran por ella de la forma que tuvo que suceder.

Él se alejó y la contempló con atención, como si temiera que ella saliera corriendo, no deseaba separarse nuevamente de ella, no otra vez. Temía por ella, temía que todo volviera a suceder y que ella no pudiera evitarlo...

...pero debía confiar.

—Adiós— murmuró él y finalmente la soltó.

—Adiós... —dijo ella en un suspiro, con el corazón acelerado y los pensamientos alborotados.

No podía hacer esa despedida más larga, por lo que Sesshomaru se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria mientras que Kagome lo contemplaba, incrédula. Sintió un dejo de melancolía no poder contemplar aquel largo cabello ondeando a su espalda mientras lo veía marcharse. Pero si regresaba al Sengoku sí podría volver a verlo, y cuando viera al frío Youkai que ella conocía iba a decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Porque él la quería a ella, solamente a ella. Había esperado años para volver a verla... solo a ella.

Y ese era un acto que nadie hubiese hecho sino por un profundo amor.

Esa noche Kagome cenó con su familia y preparó sus cosas para viajar al Sengoku al próximo día ni bien el sol se alzara en el cielo. Se sentía extraña, como si la confusión y la felicidad se debatieran en su interior por liderar su mente debido a todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Deseaba compartirlo con alguien de inmediato, pero no podría contárselo a su madre ni a sus amigas... debía contárselo a Sango. Sonrió para sus adentros, sí, ni bien volviera al Sengoku le contaría a su amiga las extrañas cosas que había vivido.

¿Le creería Sango que Sesshomaru la había visitado en el futuro?

Se recostó en la cama pensando en las miles de cosas que Sesshomaru le había contado, había visto a Shippo también y el zorrito había crecido tanto que hasta parecía irreconocible... no deseaba una vida en la que no pudiera verlo crecer para convertise en ese poderoso mago que con sus transformaciones podía engañarla incluso a ella.

En ese momento Kagome abrió los ojos de súbito y su corazón latió desbocado. Se sentó en la cama y respiró con profundidad mientras clavaba la vista al frente. Cuando volvió a sentirlo se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación.

—No puede ser... —murmuró incrédula.

Se abrigó y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero de su casa.

¿Por qué sentía una fuerte presencia de los fragmentos de la perla provenir del pozo?

Abrió las puertas del viejo galpón donde estaba la entrada al Sengoku. Una brillosa luz provenía de él, una luz violácea que la encegueció por completo por lo que se cubrió el rostro. Luego la luz cambió y se tornó de un tono púrpura muy oscuro y ella ahogó un grito.

Las piernas de Kagome temblaron cuando observó a un hombre alto y cubierto de una armadura que parecía hecha de huesos emerger del pozo. Su cabellera negra ondeaba en su espalda y aquellos ojos rojos y diminutos le helaron la sangre.

¿¡Cómo era posible que Naraku estuviera ahí!?

Él le sonrió con malicia mientras se paraba en el borde del pozo.

—Acabemos con esto en esta época donde no tienes a nadie que acuda a tu ayuda esta vez.

—¿Cómo has...?— quiso preguntar ella, pero él ya había transformado sus manos en afiladas lanzas de diamantes, poder que había absorbido de un poderoso Youkai hacía muy poco.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr hacia su casa maldiciendo. No tenía su arco en aquella época, y no había forma en la que pudiera acabar con Naraku ella sola.

El galpón que contenía el pozo se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Naraku saltó por el techo y se dirigió tras ella. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con la sacerdotisa de una vez por todas, ella siempre había sido la razón que retrasaba todos sus planes y la única que podría derrotarlo... sin Kagome, el resto de sus enemigos perderían la principal fuente de poder que les quedaba.

—¡INUYASHA!—gritó Kagome esperando que el Hanyou la oyera, deseando que Inuyasha se hubiera percatado de que Naraku se había escabullido a su época y lo hubiera seguido.

Pero Inuyasha no estaba ¿Podría ser posible que Naraku hubiese acabado con él y por eso ahora se encontraba allí? El corazón de la joven dio otro vuelco mientras pasaba a toda velocidad por el árbol sagrado en el que una vez Inuyasha había estado dormido.

Pero sí había alguien que podía ayudarla, Shippo y Sesshomaru estaban con ella en esa época... solo que no llegaría a buscarlos antes de que Naraku la alcanzara...

Gritó el nombre de Sesshomaru esta vez, con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su fina audición percibiera su desesperación mientras que Naraku arremetía contra ella con aquellas manos como lanzas preparadas para matar.

Pareció haber surtido efecto, puesto que, en menos de un minuto, Sesshomaru y Shippo aparecieron allí, también Inuyasha que saltó del pozo hecho trizas por el mismo Naraku y corrió tras él con Colmillo de Acero sobre el hombro y el rostro pálido de horror, solo que Kagome, al haberse alejado tanto, no vio a este último llegar.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a dos de sus amigos aparecer frente a ella preparados para defenderla.

Cuando ella se volteó, se enfrentó con la realidad.

Naraku, sin embargo, había sido muchísimo más rápido que todos los demás.

Pero por más que todos hubiesen acudido a su ayuda, la protuberancia hecha de diamante del brazo de Naraku se había extendido hacia Kagome con tanta velocidad que logró atravesarla de una sola estocada.

La acción pareció suceder en cámara lenta frente a los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru, que lucía más pálido que la brillante luna que relucía sobre sus cabezas, que de a momentos se cubría tras unas rebeldes nubes.

Naraku reía mientras el inerte cuerpo de Kagome cayó entre los temblorosos brazos del demonio perro que acudió con rapidez a su ayuda. Shippo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

Todo estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

Sesshomaru alzó la vista a Naraku temblando de pies a cabeza. No podía suceder de nuevo... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar de la misma manera? Sentía nuevamente un irreparable vacío y una fuerte sensación de desesperación que lentamente le comenzaba a herbir la sangre.

—¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO NARAKU!

Pero fue Shippo quien gritó y no Sesshomaru. El demonio zorro se lanzó primero hacia su enemigo, atacándolo con su fuego mágico que se había vuelto una poderosa bola de energía que el Hanyou tuvo que esquivar ya que esta explotó donde se había encontrado segundos atrás.

Sesshomaru bajó la vista a Kagome que no le respondía. No había forma que un humano sobreviviera a ese ataque. No era una Hanyou como la vez anterior... ella ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en el que su vida se apagó.

—Kagome... —murmuró y apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a rompérselos.

Ahora sí no se contendría.

Inuyasha llegó a la pelea y arremetió contra Naraku utilizando su Viento Cortante. Shippo lo esquivó con agilidad y se posó en uno de los árboles cercanos con el corazón acelerado, luego miró a Inuyasha y el rostro se le iluminó por unos segundos.

—¡Eres un maldito...!— gruñó Inuyasha a Naraku apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

Ese imbécil había enviado a sus extensiones invadir la aldea de Kaede durante la noche para servir como distracción mientras que él se introdujo al pozo devorador de huesos con la ayuda de la casi completa perla de Shikón que tenía en su poder para activarlo y para que le permitiera pasar. Al luchar contra Kagura, esta le advirtió a Inuyasha donde se encontraba su amo y este, en una carrera contra el tiempo, lo siguió.

Sesshomaru recostó a Kagome en el suelo y alzó la vista a Inuyasha. Verlo a su hermano nuevamente había producido que sus instintos terminaran por apoderarse de su razocinio y dio rienda suelta a sus deseos de venganza. Primero sus ojos se enrojecieron y luego exhaló un gruñido gutural que alertó incluso a Naraku.

—¿¡S—Sesshomaru!?— preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo cuando observó al enorme perro blanco materializarse frente a ellos mostrándole los grandes dientes.

—Esto es malo... —murmuró Shippo frunciendo el ceño.

Desde el incidente, Sesshomaru se había prometido no volver a adoptar su verdadera forma por temor a perder el raciocinio nuevamente. Ya había sido suficiente golpe para él enterarse que se había devorado a Jaken y no se había percatado de ello.

Inuyasha tan solo agitó la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar a Naraku. Más tarde pensaría en la razón por la que Sesshomaru estaba allí, en ese momento debía acabar con el maldito que se encontraba allí.

Sin embargo, en el descuido de Inuyasha al ver a su hermano en su verdadera forma, Naraku se había dado a la fuga y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el pozo nuevamente a toda velocidad. El Hanyou comenzó a seguirlo tras un gruñido de rabia. No iba a escapárcele el muy cobarde.

Pero las fauces de Sesshomaru atraparon a Inuyasha por la pierna, trayéndolo para sí y sacudiéndolo en el aire, con lo que este exhaló un grito de dolor.

—¡ERES IDIOTA, QUÉ HACES!— le gritó y lo golpeó en el hocico.

Sesshomaru gruñó y apretó más los dientes. Inuyasha palideció y gritó nuevamente.

Iba a cortarle la pierna si seguía apretando.

En aquel momento se materializó en el aire un enorme zorro que atacó a Sesshomaru con la boca abierta, mordiéndole el cuello con tanta fuerza que el perro abrió la boca e Inuyasha cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe seco y se sentó con rapidez para observarse la pierna que estaba rota y sangraba. Se la sujetó con fuerza maldiciendo a su hermano, pero cuando alzó la vista nuevamente contempló cómo Sesshomaru se enfrentaba con un zorro un poco más pequeño que él.

—¿¡Qué demonios...!?

Sesshomaru se safó de Shippo y con rapidez lo sujetó de la cola, pero este se zafó rápidamente destransformándose y lanzando un rápido conjuro sobre el Youkai como había hecho muchos años atrás, dejándolo estampado contra el suelo utilizando una enorme estatua mágica.

Inuyasha reconoció inmediatamente la forma de la estatua y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿¡Shippo!?

El demonio zorro comenzó a tranquilizar a Sesshomaru que esta vez luchaba el doble que la última vez, estaba fuera de sí.

—¿¡Vas a dejar llevarte por tus instintos como un Hanyou, Sesshomaru!?— le gritó Shippo para calmarlo, lo que resultó efecto puesto que Sesshomaru lentamente se tranquilizó y lo observó con atención, a lo que Shippo volvió a hablar—, eres el gran Lord del Oeste, un poderoso Youkai sin comparación, compórtate como tal.

Las palabras de Shippo arremetieron en la mente pensante del demonio que se destransormó con lentitud en aquella figura que Inuyasha conocía tan bien, solo que Sesshoaru no poseía aquel largo cabello ni la ropa que utilizaba antiguamente, sin embargo, moko moko seguía reposando sobre su hombro, como antes.

Shippo quizo ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Sesshomaru le apartó la mano de un ademán. Luego se puso de pie solo y Shippo entornó la vista con tristeza.

—Sesshomaru...

—¿Fue todo para nada...?— la voz del Youkai denotó una profunda amargura y frustración.

Shippo tragó con dolor y volvió la vista donde Sesshomaru había dejado el cuerpo de Kagome, lejos de la pelea, casi a la distancia ella parecía un pequeño animal herido.

Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha la vió también y el mundo se derrumbó a sus pies.

—No... no puede ser... ¿Kagome... Kagome está...?— exclamó y se puso de pie a duras penas, sujetando su pierna con dolor, pero no le importaba. Se irguió con ayuda de Colmillo de Acero y luego, pálido como su propio cabello, volvió con rapidez la vista a Sesshomaru.

—¡Tu estabas aquí antes que yo! ¿¡Cómo permitiste que esto le sucediera!?— le gritó, y Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada fría, muerta.

Inuyasha pareció ahogarse con sus palabras y unas gruesas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas.

—Pensé que la amabas, Sesshomaru.

—Cállate, Inuyasha.

Fue Shippo quien le contestó, su voz se encontraba opacada por la tristeza, y se mordió el labio mientras agachaba la vista.

Sesshomaru no le respondió, sino que comenzó a caminar hacia Kagome y se arrodilló a su lado para acariciarle el cabello.

¿Acaso el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Por qué ahora Naraku aparecía y acababa con su vida si eso jamás había sucedido? ¿Era todo esto su culpa, por haberla querido salvar en el pasado cambió el destino que Kagome sufriría? ¿Era su muerte inevitable?

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla pálida de Kagome.

¿Estaba destinado a perderla una y otra vez?

En ese momento, Colmillo Sagrado comenzó una rápida pulsación dentro de su empuñadura que despertó la atención de su dueño. Sesshomaru contempló la espada con ojos brillantes y sorprendidos ¿Por qué ahora? Un dejo de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro y se puso de pie, incrédulo. Desenvainó a Colmillo Sagrado y su corazón se detuvo cuando esta vez vio a las criaturas del más allá rodeando el cuerpo de Kagome.

La mano de Sesshomaru tembló, ahora comprendía la razón por la que no pudo resucitarla en el pasado... todo eso que estaba sucediendo... ya había ocurrido antes, ella ya había sido resucitada por Colmillo Sagrado por él mismo. Si la regresaba a la vida, entonces ella no podría volver a vivir una próxima vez.

Cortó a aquellos seres con un rápido ademán y de inmediato el rostro de Kagome recuperó su color, luego sus ojos se abrieron y se posaron en él. Sesshomaru sintió como si, además de regresarle el alma a Kagome, también se la hubieran regresado a él mismo.

Él se volvió a arrodillar a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sentándola en el suelo. Kagome parpadeó todavía confundida, y le posó una mano sobre el pecho para poder mirarlo con atención.

—¿Qué me sucedió...?

Sesshomaru apretó los labios, no podía hablar, no podía explicarle todos los sentimientos que se le arremolinaban en la boca del estómago. Ella le acarició la húmeda mejilla con asombro ¿Por qué lloraba? Los demonios no lloraban... mucho menos el gran Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se paró frente a ellos, todavía sujetándose de Colmillo de Acero y sonriéndole con tristeza. Su hermano le había salvado la vida a Kagome, no había razón por la cual negarle ese privilegio... Sesshomaru definitivamente amaba a esa mujer que él no había valorado a tiempo, él había sido demasiado egoísta con ella y ahora ella se encontraba en los brazos de alguien que realmente la valoraba a tal punto de... sentir un inmenso dolor por ella.

Si, Inuyasha había olido las lágrimas de Sesshomaru en el aire.

Su hermano no demostraría jamás una debilidad tan grande por nadie.

Kagome era en verdad afortunada por tenerlo.

—Gracias, idiota— dijo a Sesshomaru que no lo miró.

Kagome sí miró a Inuyasha y parpadeó incrédula.

—¿Qué sucedió con Naraku?

—Escapó el muy maldito por culpa-

—Cállate— lo retó Shippo e Inuyasha se volteó a verlo, volviendo a reparar en él desde que había visto a Kagome en el suelo sin vida.

—No puedo creer que seas el mapache... Porque eres el mapache, ¿verdad?

El zorro lo contempló con el entrecejo fruncido, luego se lanzó sobre Inuyasha para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba.

—¡Si, soy yo, gran idiota!—le gritó entre lágrimas de felicidad por haberlo vuelto a ver— ¡soy Shippo!

Inuyasha lo rodeó con un brazo, completamente confundido.

-¿Cómo es eso de que los Hanyou solo se dejan llevar por sus instintos...?- comenzó a reprenderlo recordando lo que Shippo le había dicho a su hermano para ayudarlo a que recuperara la conciencia.

Shippo lo golpeó en la boca del estómago como respuesta.

Kagome rió y Sesshomaru contempló a Inuyasha calándolo con la mirada, la cual luego suavizó.

Inuyasha ya no sería un peligro para Kagome, ni ahora ni en el futuro, él ya había comprendido.

**Continuará**

¡Con este les presento el (que espero ya sea) anteúltimo capítulo de esta entrega!

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia hasta el momento, prometo subir el último capítulo pronto (tengo planeado que sea esta semana en lo posible).

En el próximo capítulo aclararé algunos aspectos sobre la paradoja del tiempo que se presentó con el tema de Colmillo Sangrado y espero que no me critiquen mucho por mi teoría respecto a los viajes en el tiempo n.n'

Gracias a todos los que me llenaron de sus hermosos reviews! En especial a: VeroPB97, Lizileth, Dina04, Faby Sama y SaV21

Pd. Si, se que fue muy sorpresiva la muerte de Jaken, pero era necesaria por temas de plot!

¡Gracias a todos y nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	7. El deseo

**Capítulo 7:** El Deseo

Alguien los estaba llamando a la distancia, Sesshomaru lo percibió al instante y levantó la vista hacia una mujer de cabello corto que agitaba los brazos hacia ellos.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Kagome poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos hacia ella.

-¡Kagome, Inuyasha!- los llamó- ¡Vengan adentro que hace mucho frío, traigan a sus amigos!

Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas, a pesar del gran desastre que la pelea había dejado detrás, la madre de Kagome no pareció importarle mucho y solo parecía preocupada en que no se resfriaran.

-Vamonos, Shippo- dijo Sesshomaru mirando al zorro que seguía prendido de Inuyasha como si fuera una sanguijuela.

Este suspiró.

-¡Pero nos están invitando a pasar! Esta es tu oportunidad de conocer a tu familia, Sesshomaru.

El aludido juntó las cejas e Inuyasha soltó una risotada, Kagome se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

-Mejor que no vaya, no lograría que la familia de Kagome lo quiera más que a mi.

Sesshomaru caló a su hermano con la mirada mientras se volteaba con lentitud hacia él.

-¿Sabes, Shippo? No deberíamos rechazar una invitación.

Inmediatamente el youkai comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer que los llamaba para sorpresa de Kagome y Shippo. Inuyasha continuó riendo hasta que Kagome lo lanzó una mirada de advertencia y este se detuvo en una bocanada de aire.

A los pocos minutos, la madre de Kagome los había sentado a todos a la mesa y les había ofrecido té. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se sentaron uno a cada lado de Kagome y Shippo junto a Inuyasha, más alejado, pero con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. El zorro nunca se había sentido tan pleno en tanto tiempo.

-Esto es... incómodo... -murmuró ella mientras observaba cómo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se lanzaban chispas con los ojos.

La madre de Kagome salió de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas y las colocó frente a ellos, acto seguido observó a sus invitados con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cómo está el té?- preguntó.

-Delicioso- respondió de inmediato Sesshomaru llevándose la taza a los labios y sorbiendo con delicadeza.

-Tan exquisito como siempre, señora Higurashi- respondió Inuyasha mostrando clase en sus palabras.

Ella se sonrojó y les restó importancia a las adulaciones agitando una mano.

Shippo se estiró para agarrar una galleta y comenzó a comer sin poder borrarse la sonrisa del rostro. En aquel momento Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, entró en la sala con rostro adormilado por las voces y observó a todos los presentes con confusión.

-¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí?- preguntó- ¿...y a esta hora?

-Han venido a visitar a Kagome- respondió su madre con alegría- hace mucho no vienen sus amigos a verla y me pone muy feliz que al fin pueda pasar un tiempo con ellos.

Souta parpadeó confundido y observó a Inuyasha, luego a Sesshomaru que todavía se miraban con odio.

-¡Souta, aquí estas!- Inuyasha lo llamó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo- dile a este imbécil quién es tu héroe.

-Pues eres tú, Inuyasha- respondió Souta, pero cuando observó aquellos fríos ojos de Sesshomaru que le recorrieron el cuerpo en una sacudida, el niño comenzó a temblar- pero... creo que él es más fuerte que tu... - murmuró con temor.

Shippo se lanzó sobre las galletas aprovechando la distracción cuando Sesshomaru le gruñó a Inuyasha y este le respondió sacándole la lengua y Kagome se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

Cuando los hermanos perro dejaron de competir por la aceptación de la familia Higurashi, Kagome observó a Shippo que jugaba alegremente con el gato de la casa junto con Inuyasha. Sesshomaru no se había movido del lado de Kagome y hasta en un momento él entrelazó los dedos con ella por debajo de la mesa, a lo que la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse con nerviosismo cuando Sesshomaru la contempló con atención. Este solo parpadeó.

-¿Entonces la razón por la que no pudiste revivirme en el pasado fue por... ?- comenzó a preguntar Kagome tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del efecto que Sesshomaru le causaba.

-Porque acabo de revivirte en el presente- dijo él con seriedad- aparentemente todo lo que suceda contigo afectará a tus yo de otras líneas temporales, al menos ahora lo sabes- luego hizo una pausa y observó a Inuyasha con detenimiento-, pero comienzo a confiar en que mi hermano ya no significa un peligro para ti.

Kagome sonrió con ternura ante esto.

-Cuando tu estabas por pedir tu deseo- continuó-, el Inuyasha que yo conocí estuvo a punto de interponerse para que no pudieras convertirte en Hanyou y repetía que tú le pertenecías... al final terminó resignándose, pero en ese momento no noté la llama que se había formado en su interior, era rencor, o tal vez eran los fragmentos del alma de Naraku que habían quedado en el aire y se alojaron en el negro corazón de Inuyasha- murmuró el youkai-, pero ahora él... ha aceptado la derrota porque no hay nada que pueda detener al destino.

Una de las orejas de Inuyasha se sacudió, percatándose que estaba hablando de él, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces Shippo... -dijo Kagome, pasados unos minutos, con una pequeña sonrisa y volviéndose al zorro- ¿Es posible que te gustara Lin?

El demonio zorro se puso como un tomate y balbuceó un par de cosas que nadie pudo entender mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza. Inuyasha comenzó a burlarse de él y Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo, aparentemente no se había percatado de ese minúsculo detalle que de repente lo ayudó a atar ciertos cabos sobre Shippo.

-Ella... siempre creí que a ella le gustaba Kohaku- murmuró Shippo y se sonrojó, no podía mirar al youkai cuya aura se expandía cada vez más en esa habitación a cada palabra que oía-, pero antes de morir... ella me dijo que nunca fue así.

El tono lastimero de Shippo suavizó la mirada de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha dejó de reír.

Cuando volvió a amanecer, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban frente al pozo, que ahora se encontraba al aire libre y bañado por la luz del amanecer ya que Naraku había destrozado la estructura que lo cubría por completo. Kagome se había despedido de su familia con un fuerte abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, temía el no ser capaz de volverlos a ver, y Sesshomaru se percató de esto, por lo que le susurró al oído:

-Volverás a verlos, con el tiempo.

Kagome lo miró y le sonrió, luego lo rodeó con los brazos y este aprovechó la ocación para volver a besarla con aquella ternura con la que la había besado el día anterior. Si tenía que seguir despidiéndose de ella de esa manera iba a terminar pidiéndole que se quede con él. La sujetó con firmeza por el rostro mientras la besaba y, al separase de ella, contempló a la confundida joven de cerca una última vez. Shippo desvió la vista sonrojándose, Inuyasha bufó molesto y la madre de Kagome los contempló entre sorprendida y maravillada.

-¿No eran novios tú y Kagome?- preguntó Souta a Inuyasha, sintiéndose incómodo.

-¡Feh! Nunca dije eso- respondió Inuyasha y miró hacia el pozo sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

-Te veré al otro lado- murmuró Sesshomaru separándose de Kagome.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió, luego abrazó a Shippo y este le entregó un pequeño trompo de juguete.

-Para que no te olvides de mí- le dijo desplegandole una brillante sonrisa de inocencia.

Kagome observó el pequeño objeto, era el mismo objeto que Shippo solía utilizar en sus trucos cuando era pequeño, recordaba cómo molestaba a Inuyasha con él cuando ambos se peleaban. Ella volvió a besarlo en la mejilla y luego observó como Shippo se despedía de Inuyasha también con un abrazo, entonces Kagome comprendió que lo que ellos sentían entre sí era un amor fraternal tan fuerte que ni siquiera el tiempo ni la muerte podría romperlo. Y pensar que Shippo e Inuyasha peleaban todo el tiempo en el Sengoku, ahora ambos se llevaban tan bien que parecía como si ambos hubieran madurado de repente, bueno, al menos Inuyasha.

El Hanyou se despidió de su hermano alzando la barbilla.

Sesshomaru murmuró un suave "hn" como respuesta.

-El cabello largo te quedaba mejor- le dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba la espalda y saltaba al interior del pozo que brilló y lo tragó por completo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, Inuyasha no tenía remedio, luego agitó la mano a los presentes y, con la mochila al hombro, saltó también al pozo no si antes hacer un gran esfuerzo por grabarse los rostros de todos los que tenía frente a ella deseando que el a partir de ese momento tanto el presente de Shippou como de Sesshomaru fuera todo lo contrario a lo que habían vivido.

Ella se encargaría de ello.

* * *

Cuando salió del otro lado y comenzó a trepar por las viejas enredaderas, la mano de Inuyasha se extendió para ayudarla a salir. Ella la tomó y él la impulsó hacia la superficie, donde se encontró cara a cara con un apuesto youkai de ojos dorados y largo cabello plateado. Kagome exhaló un grito ahogado, había creído que se trataba de Inuyasha quien la había ayudado a salir, pero este se encontraba parado no muy lejos de la entrada, cruzado de brazos con una expresión hastiada (seguramente de tener que soportar a su hermano también de ese lado del pozo).

El Sesshomaru del Sengoku la contempló con un profundo alivio al ver que se encontraba bien. Había esperado por horas junto al pozo desde que la lucha había terminado, y después de haber creído lo peor, sentía que la espera por volverla a ver iba a matarlo. Kagome le sonrió plenamente y luego se giró para ver a sus amigos que también se encontraban allí: Sango y Miroku estaban cubiertos de magulladuras y heridas que ya habían vendado y tratado después de que la pelea había terminado y el pequeño Shippo gimoteaba en los brazos de Inuyasha a donde había saltado tras verlo emerger del pozo antes que Kagome.

Todos estaban bien, y lo más importante, ella tenía el control de decidir sobre el futuro de sus amigos, los que ahora la observaban aliviados, en especial Sesshomaru que no le había soltado la mano y la sujetaba con firmeza, como si temiera que ella se le escapara. Cuando él llegó a la aldea y vio la masacre que las extensiones de Naraku habían dejado a su paso, decidió socorrer a los amigos de Kagome. Ellos le comunicaron que la sacerdotisa se encontraba del otro lado del pozo y que Inuyasha había ido tras Naraku cuando Kagura le advirtió de que su amo había tramado.

En ese momento Sesshomaru había jurado que se volvería loco de la desesperación, Kagome corría peligro en un mundo al que él no podía acceder y que no sabía qué estaría sucediendo. Más cuando vio a Naraku emerger del pozo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se le había helado la sangre. Él llamó a sus extensiones y todas lograron huir antes de que el demonio perro pudiera hacer algo, pero la única que había quedado allí era Kagura, cuyo cuerpo había sido destruido por el mismísimo Naraku una vez se había alejado de la aldea y al percatarse de la razón por la que Sesshomaru estaba ahí. Naraku se había percatado de la traición de Kagura y ahora ella pagaba con su vida.

El demonio murió frente a los ojos de Sesshomaru en una nube de plumas que logró conmoverlo, tal vez el dolor que ella experimentaba en ese momento era peor de lo que en realidad merecía. Pero ella era al fin libre.

-Esta vez sí lo acabaremos- murmuró Kagome cuando sus amigos le contaron todo lo que había sucedido del otro lado del pozo durante su ausencia.

Cuando todo había llegado a su fin, cuando Náraku había llegado a su fin y fue el turno de pedirle a la Perla de Shikón aquel deseo final que tanto había esperado, Kagome se detuvo a observar a sus amigos que lo rodeaban.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Lin, Jaken, Shippo, Sesshomaru...

La perla descansaba radiante en sus manos y ella se acercó a ella para susurrarle lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado decirle, solo que durante el último mes que había transcurrido, su deseo había cambiado.

Antes de susurrarle a la Perla alzó los ojos a Sesshomaru una última vez que la contemplaba expectante, la ansiedad le latía en el pecho con rapidez, y en ese momento recordó la imagen del hombre que por tantos años había esperado volver a verla con la esperanza de poder vivir al lado de ella la vida que el crudo destino les había negado.

Sesshomaru era su otro lado del hilo, siempre lo había sido.

Y esta vez todo iba a cambiar, todo sería diferente esta vez.

Nadie escuchó lo que Kagome le susurró a la perla, pero esta brilló con intensidad y luego se esfumó en el aire hecha polvo.

Una luz invadió a la joven sacerdotisa y la hizo resplandecer con tanta fuerza que los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse los rostros, excepto Sesshomaru que observó la escena en todo momento y con el corazón ciertamente acelerado. Cuando contempló a la bella Hanyou que se encontraba frente a él, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara en los labios.

Era igual de bella que siendo una humana.

Hanyou o humana, él la aceptaría igual.

Se acercó a ella y le extendió una mano que ella tomó con suavidad, las pequeñas garras de Kagome le rozaron la piel y las orejas que coronaban su negro cabello se movieron inquietas. Ella sin embargo no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo, sino que dirigió la vista a Lin y le indico a Sesshomaru que la imitara.

Este se volteó y para su sorpresa, la pequeña humana que lo había acompañado por tanto tiempo se observaba las manos confundida. Unas pequeñas orejas también se asomaban por el reboltozo cabello de la niña y ella alzó los ojos brillantes a Sesshomaru.

Ella también era una hanyou.

-¿Por qué...?- murmuró Sesshomaru volviéndose a Kagome, aunque más que molestia, su voz denotaba un infinito agradecimiento.

-Todos merecemos ser felices- murmuró Kagome.

Sango y Miroku vitorearon a Kagome mientras que Inuyasha permanecía de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

-Todos merecen ser felices... -murmuró Inuyasha suspirando.

Todos menos él.

-Todos- recalcó Kagome alejándose de Sesshomaru y acercándose al Hanyou.

Él la contempló con amargura, pero luego ella alzó un dedo hacia los bosques que los rodeaba, desde allí se asomaba una figura alta y pálida con un largo cabello negro que vestía un traje de sacerdotisa.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abrieron de la sorpresa, luego miró a Kagome y finalmente a Kikyo boquiabierto.

-I-Imposible... ella... -tartamudeó el Hanyou y Kagome le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Todos deben ser felices- repitió Kagome, él le devolvió una radiante sonrisa y la abrazó con ternura.

-Espero que tu también seas muy feliz- le deseó Inuyasha- y si ese infeliz no te trata como mereces... llámame y le patearé el trasero- le murmuró sonriéndole con malicia a su medio hermano que lo observó con desconfianza.

Al separse de Kagome, Inuyasha le brindó una sonrisa de puro agradecimiento y se giró para apresurarse a una confundida Kikyo que parecía haber despertado de un lorgo y tortuoso sueño.

Kagome se volteó nuevamente a sus amigos para despedirse. Sango y Miroku le hicieron prometerle que regresaría pronto a la aldea para visitarlos, a lo que ella accedió, luego Kagome contempló como Sesshomaru observaba con atención a Lin que jugueteaba con Shippo y lo sujetaba de las manos mientras saltaba.

-¡Somos iguales! ¡Somos iguales!- cantaba Lin entre risas.

-¡Ahora tienes sangre de demonio en las venas, niña, compórtate!- bramaba Jaken alejándose de ellos.

La niña rebalsaba de alegría.

Shippo también.

-Es hora de irnos- anunció Sesshomaru rodeando a Kagome por la cintura y brindándole una cálida mirada que le derritió el alma a la Hanyou.

Kagome asintió, Sesshomaru observó a Lin que soltó a Shippo, lo saludó con la mano y corrió tras el Youkai. Shippo le devolvió el saludo con un rostro levemente triste por su despedida. Ella parpadeó y alzó la vista al demonio que la sostenía por la cintura.

-¿Sesshomaru... Puede venir Shippo con nosotros?

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

-Se dice que en el Oeste hay muy buenas academias de magia para Shippou, además... -Kagome dijo volviendo a mirar al zorro-, él será un poderoso Youkai algún día, creería que si tú mismo lo entrenas sería incluso mejor.

Sesshomaru pareció bastante convencido con esto último y asintió.

Vendrían todos al palacio.

-Zorro- llamó a Shippo que dio un brinco y lo miró con terror.

-Vienes con nosotros al Oeste- anunció Sesshomaru.

El rostro del zorrito se iluminó y asintió sin pensárselo dos veces. Lin saltó a su lado todavía más llena de alegría.

Kagome llenó sus pulmones de aire y se acercó más a Sesshomaru, besándolo de improviso como muestra de agradecimiento. El youkai la contempló un poco confundido por esa sorpresiva muestra de afecto al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero tan solo le sonrió al final una vez que ella se alejó.

Ya iba a tener tiempo de acostumbrarse a aquellas muestras de cariño de esa Hanyou.

El Hilo Rojo había entrelazado su destino y solo la eternidad se ocuparía de mantenerlos unidos.

Para toda la eternidad.

* * *

Esa mañana la brisa soplaba con tanta intensidad que se llevaba las flores y las hojas de los árboles consigo. El aire olía a flores y a césped bañado por el rocío de la noche, era aire puro, aire puro del Oeste.

La larga cabellera plateada del Lord que gobernaba esas tierras se mecía con la brisa, así como la negra cabellera de la pequeña Hanyou y la roja del pequeño Youkai que lo acompañaban, ambos enfrentándolo y en posición de ataque. Los largos dedos de Sesshomaru sostenían una cuerda de la que colgaban dos pequeños cascabeles que chocaban entre sí y tintineaban al viento.

-El que consiga quitármelos, tendrá el privilegio de comer uno de los deliciosos dulces traídos del futuro- anunció Sesshomaru con seriedad.

Los niños tragaron nerviosos. Él les había prohibido que comieran esos dulces que Kagome les había traído del futuro con el fin de utilizarlos como incentivo en el duro entrenamiento que les exigía a ambos. Si deseaban algún día heredar las tierras del Gran Sesshomaru, entonces debían ganárselo día a día.

Ambos niños se lanzaron hacia él a toda velocidad, pero el Youkai los esquivo con mucha facilidad, los cascabeles tintineaban con cada grácil movimiento que este realizaba. Shippo gruñó con frustración y le lanzó uno de los trompos mágicos para detenerlo, el mismo con el que tantas veces había engañado a Inuyasha, pero Sesshomaru no era tan descuidado y lo esquivó sin problemas.

En aquel momento hubo un cambio en el aire y el Youkai se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza hacia la mansión no muy lejos de donde se encontraba y en aquel momento Lin saltó con rapidez para agarrar los cascabeles, pero Sesshomaru alejó la mano de ella y con la otra la sujetó por una pierna. La niña exhaló un grito ahogado y comenzó a luchar por zafarce.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru usted es muy rápido para nosotros!- comenzó a protestar la niña, Shippo asintió ante estas palabras.

-Ya está aquí- anunció él en cambio, sin prestar atención a lo que Lin decía y la soltó, ella cayó parada al suelo, sin ningún problema.

-¿Ya está aquí?- preguntó Shippo y alzó la vista al cielo y exhaló un grito ahogado- ¿¡Hueles eso, Lin!?

Pero antes de que Lin pudiera responder, Sesshomaru se había marchado.

Los cascabeles cayeron al suelo.

Jaken lo recibió en el pasillo, estaba emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos de alegría, cuando lo vio llegar a paso rápido, el demonio verde se inclinó pronunciadamente lleno de orgullo.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru, su heredera lo espera adentro!- anunció su súbdito.

A Sesshomaru se le iluminó el rostro con una amplia sonrisa y al demonio verde le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¡Amo bonito no ponga esa cara tan extraña que me hace preocuparme por mi vida!- comenzó a atajarse Jaken con temor, las pocas sonrisas que el amo le había brindado significaban algo muy malo.

Pero este solo lo hizo a un lado con rapidez y entró en la habitación que compartía con Kagome. Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre las manos. En ese momento él se congelo y palideció. La hanyou alzó los ojos a su amado y sonrió con ternura, e incluso comenzó a reír al percatarse del estado de nerviosismo del otro.

-¿Qué le sucede al poderoso Lord del Oeste?- se mofó Kagome cambiando la voz a una más gruesa para imitarlo- ¿Acaso lo aterran los bebés?

Sesshomaru apretó los labios y se acercó con lentitud. Paso a paso, logró divisar los rasgos del pequeño cachorro que Kagome sostenía, envuelto en unas bellísimas telas.

-Tenía razón, es una niña- dijo ella y descubrió la cabeza del recién nacido para mostrarle un revoltoso cabello plateado que coronaba su cabeza, y unas diminutas orejas puntiagudas-, pero es igual a ti.

Él asintió, todavía sin habla, y estiró un dedo hacia la niña y le acarició con suavidad la frente que reflejaba una fina luna violácea que con los años se haría más notoria. Los dorados ojos del demonio se entornaron cuando observó cómo la niña abría los grandes ojos que reflejaban el mismo color que el de su padre y comenzaba a hipar.

-Bienvenida, Akai- murmuró el demonio apenas, la niña parpadeaba sin comprender y volvió a hipar.

Kagome lo miró con otra sonrisa.

-Este Lord las amará por siempre- susurró mientras besaba la frente de Kagome y volvía a contemplar a su hija entre nervioso y deleitado.

-Y nosotros a ti- respondió Kagome cuando observó a Lin y a Shippo entrar por la puerta nerviosos.

Sesshomaru se giró para mirarlos y asintió.

Serían una gran familia.

La familia que nunca había tenido y que el destino le había regalado.

* * *

FIN

_¡Y al fin pude brindarle un final a esta historia! (uff que se me ha hecho larga)_

_Millones de gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, comencé a responder algunos y voy a seguir respondiendo y agradeciendo los que lleguen después de este capítulo final 3 miles de gracias por su apoyo incondicional que me motivó a seguir escribiendo. E incluso su mismo apoyo es lo que me motiva a continuar con esta pareja. _

_Como hice con la versión anterior de este fic, subiré las canciones que inspiraron a que realizara este epílogo en caso de que quieran escucharla (y a demás a modo de rendirles tributo) porque sin la música sería incapaz de escribir dos palabras:_

_-The Rasmus – Stranger (con la que comencé este epílogo y la que me ayudó a crear esta segunda parte, si encuentran la letra sabrán que está muy relacionada a la historia sobre el Sesshomaru de la época actual)._

_-Evanescence (muchas canciones de su primer disco, "Origin", principalmente me ayudaron muchísimo con los capítulos sobre el pasado para retratar el peligro y el dolor de los personajes) _

_-Evanescence – Lies (para retratar la transformación de Inuyasha)_

_-Evancescence – Even in Death / Like you (infaltables para retratar el dolor por una persona que ya no está)_

_-Evanescense – Field of Innocence (para el capítulo de Shippo, habla de la ciega inocencia de la juventud)_

_-Karitsugo Koto – Chitose Hajime (si buscan la letra habla del amor a través del tiempo y me encanta como encajó para escribir este capítulo)_

_-Do as Infinity – Kimi Ga Inai Mirai (para escribir esta última parte, decidí terminar con la misma canción que el epílogo original de Inuyasha __ )_

_Si, por más que esta historia haya llegado a su fin (de una vez por todas) les traigo buenas noticias: ¡...que no es todo lo que tengo para ofrecer! _

_ya pueden ver posteada una nueva historia en mi perfil –que subiré al mismo tiempo que subo este capítulo-, se trata de un nuevo Sesskag llamado __**"Un Truco del Destino"**_

_La historia no es original mía, pero es un fic muy famoso escrito en inglés y ganador de varios premios, hablé con la autora y me dejó traducirlo para ustedes, así que sean bienvenidos a leerlo cuando quieran y háganme saber que les parece (yo estoy en contacto con la misma autora y le haré llegar todas sus dudas)._

_¡Gracias una vez más por acompañarme nuevamente! Les estoy agradecida eternamente. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Starebelle_


End file.
